Not A Nightmare
by charli92
Summary: Angel and Buffy are having dissagreements over wolfram and hart. Connor's getting to know his mum better and guess who's back and ready to destroy the world, Angelus. BA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

Fang gang characters are Angel, Gunn, Ilyria, Wesley and Connor.

Also all the gang is at Wolfram and hart and Buffy doesn't know anything about Connor or anyone else at WR&H besides Angel and Wesley.

_Not a Nightmare_

Chapter One 

In the darkness a lone figure stood waiting outside the old Mayfield garden steps. As the wind began to pick up a huge horned demon jumped out through the bushes. The figure screamed and began to run but as quick as the demon had appeared the lone figure disappeared into a white bright light. And the last noise that was heard was a high-pitched scream as the bright light vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Wolfram and Hart

"Angel have you seen those files on the Grindstone case?" Wesley yelled out as she rummaged through the cupboard.

"No sorry. Haven't we already solved that case?" Angel said as he walked into the office.

"Yeah" Wesley brought out a white slip of paper with a file and sat at the desk "I just need to write the report out for Gwen"

Angel nodded "Right" Angel walked over towards Harmony's desk "Harmony can you message me when Connor gets here?"

"Yeah sure boss""

With that Angel walked straight into his office closing the door behind him.

Wesley watched Angel leave and headed straight over to Gunn as he entered from the lift with Ilyria by his side.

"How'd you go?"

"We got nothing. The big bad has been out and about for weeks and we can't stop it. The powers basically said tough luck"

"Right, well I called up an old friend a couple of days ago. Should be here today if I'm correct"

"Who is it?"

"Hi guys"

Wesley, Gunn and Ilyria looked around to see Connor standing in the doorway. "Connor how are you?"

"Alright. Is Angel around?"

"Yeah he's just in his office"

"Thanks. Found out how to kill that demon yet?"

"Not just yet"

Connor nodded and was about to enter when

"Connor wait!" yelled Harmony from her desk "I have to beep you in"

"Angel Connor's here"

"_Okay send him in"_

Harmony smiled brightly "Okay, you can go in now"

Connor rolled his eyes "Thanks" and disappeared into Angel's office.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Angel looked up from his desk to see Connor standing in the doorway.

"Connor."

"Hey. Wes says that you haven't had much luck with this demon"

"Yeah. I'll find it. Did you see Spike on your way in?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought that You, I and Spike should go out tonight and hunt down this demon"

"We could do that"

"But?"

"We already tried. Don't you think we should be calling for reinforcements? An extra hand wouldn't hurt…."

"No! We just need to…."

Harmony suddenly burst through the door "Boss we've got trouble down stairs ten of our guards have been taken down"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy couldn't believe it. As soon as she had walked into the building an alarm had been set off and all these guards suddenly came out of nowhere. Of course none of them had been any match for her and she'd taken them all down. But as one crashed down to the ground another and another would come at her again. She was soon distracted by the ping of the elevator and familiar faces coming forth towards her. She didn't realize the punch coming straight at her colliding with her jaw and sending her to the floor.

"Everyone Stop!" Angel shouted across the room. The guards each took a step back from their opponent. "Buffy"

"Hey" Buffy said as she stood and dusted herself off. "Thanks for the welcoming party"

"What are you doing here?" Angel said coldly

Buffy paused for a moment shocked by Angel's tone "Wesley called me, said you might need a hand with this new bad…"

"We don't need your help" Buffy stared hurt at him

Wesley took this as his moment to step in "Angel I called Buffy because she can help, you know she can"

"Wes I run the show here. If I say we don't need help, we don't"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Fine, I didn't come all the way here just to get sent back"

"Oh so you didn't bring the Immortal along with you?" Angel growled as he walked closer to her.

"The Immortal…Is that what this is about?"

"Well you two seemed pretty cozy when…"

"You and Spike came to Rome and didn't even give me alone. And Spike, Spike whose meant to be dead"

"You were a little busy"

"Yeah doing my job, as you were yours"

"The Immortals your job now?"

"The Immortal was my job he's dead, I killed him"

Angel laughed "Yeah, right"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"No"

"No what?"

"No, your not needed here. I don't trust you"

The room fell into silence as Buffy stared at Angel with teary eyes.

"Angel" Wesley warned

"No it's fine, I'll, I'll go" Buffy said as she turned and walked out the door.

Angel stared after her for a second before returning to the elevator.

Connor walked over to Wesley "Who was that?"

"Our reinforcements" Wesley walked away in the same direction as Angel. Connor looked towards the door and made a quick run out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey!" Connor yelled as he caught up to Buffy.

Buffy stopped in her tracks to turn around to the boy "Who are you?"

"Connor. I'm sorry about my father he can be…"

"I'm sorry, your father?"

"Yeah Angel he's my father"

"That's impossible you must be 18, 19 years old, he would of told me"

"Yeah long story I was really only born about three years ago"

"But vampires can't…"

"Yeah long story with that one too"

"Your mother?"

"Darla"

"Darla, but she's dead"

"Yeah died and came back but she died to save my life"

"Why didn't Angel tell me?" Buffy whispered

"I don't know…Listen I can take you to the spot where this demon is, if you want to help."

"Well as much as I'd like to. Angel thinks that he doesn't need me. I'm in his town. I won't get in the way" Buffy began to walk away.

"We need your help…please"

Buffy stopped "Fine. This is only between you and me. I'll go and check out this demon. But if he's as powerful as Wesley said he was. Then you and me alone won't be able to stop it"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"You bloody made her leave" Spike yelled.

"I don't want to hear it Spike"

"Well you will be hearing it. We could have stopped that demon and all those bloody disappearances if she was here to help"

"Angel." Wesley yelled as he barged into the office "I found out who that demon is. he's a keeper of the gateway"

"Gateway to where?"

"I'm not possitve. But there's something else"

"What?"

"A few of our men were down that way a half hour ago. In time to see the demon attack and through two people through the gateway"

"Right. Do we know who they were?"

"Well…"

"Oh bloody hell Wesley who was it?"

"Connor and Buffy"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go.

So what did you think of the first chapter.

Should I continue?

Well why don't you tell me. With a REVIEW. LoL.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

Fang gang characters are Angel, Gunn, Ilyria, Wesley and Connor.

Also all the gang is at Wolfram and hart and Buffy doesn't know anything about Connor or anyone else at WR&H besides Angel and Wesley.

Chapter Two 

"Connor and Buffy?" Angel asked

"Unfortunately, yes" Wesley replied quietly

"What was she thinking" Angel yelled as he slammed his fist into his desk.

"What?" Both Spike and Wesley said in unison

Wesley walked closer towards Angel "Angel, I realize your upset, but you don't actually know that this was Buffy's fault"

"Of course it is. She dragged him in that gateway just to get back at me…"

"Listen here Captain forehead you need to put an end to this grudge your holding against Buffy. Your just jealous because she had a new boyfriend that wasn't you"

"It's not because she has or had a boyfriend. The Immortal is evil. She doesn't trust us because she thinks where evil. But look at who she's dating"

The room fell into a moment of silence before Wesley spoke.

"Angel we have figured out a way to destroy the gateway…"

"Where not destroying it. Not when Connor…"

"I know. But the only way to get them out is to go in ourselves and perform a ritual from the inside."

Spike laughed, "So what your saying is. We need to get beaten up by that keeper demon. And thrown though the gateway?"

"Well. Yes"

00000000000000000000000000000

When Connor awoke he felt the large bump on his head as he accessed his surroundings. As far as he knew he could still be back home. Everything looked the same apart from there being no buildings in sight. All he could see was green meadow valley covering the ground. And a huge dark forest up ahead. As he stood up from his position on the ground he turned to see the Gateway that they had gone though completely gone.

"Buffy?"

Connor searched his was around his surroundings but couldn't see Buffy anywhere. He remembered holding onto her whilst coming though the gateway, but throughout the journey they had parted. Now he had no idea where he or she was.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Bloody Helllllllllllllllllll" Spike screamed as he Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Ilyria fell hard on the ground from the gateway.

"Oh, now that hurt" Gunn said as he rubbed his head.

Spike stood up and had a look around "I don't think were in cansas anymore"

"Where are we?" Ilyria asked

"I don't know. Wes how are we meant to find them."

"I don't know. I presumed they would still be around here somewhere"

"So I'm guessing we start the search and rescue?" Gunn said

"Question on that. Will we be rescuing them or us?" Spike said as the group turned to see twenty or so red horned demons surrounding them.

The first lot of demons lunged forward attacking each member or the fang gang. Angel took a roundhouse kick to his head, which followed a deadly blow to his stomach. Spike was busy holding his own but was caught off guard when another demon came up from behind smacking him on the back of the head with what looked like a base ball bat. Wes and Gunn were standing back to back slicing and dicing any demons coming towards them. Then there was Ilyria who didn't have to worry about defending herself as none of the demons came at her. However she felt it in her power to begin an attack on the demons. But as the first one hit the ground from her force the others soon took notice and fled the scene.

"Well we know what to do the next time were ambush. Just get Ilyria here to knock one down." Spike smiled "I think you'd be good at bowling"

"What is this bowling you talk of?" Ilyria asked

"Alright we'd they all come from?" Gunn asked

"Try that dark and spooky forest over there. That's where they were coming from before" a new voice said from behind them.

Angel was the first to turn with relief "Connor" Angel embraced his son "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine really"

"Where's Buffy?" Spike asked

"I don't know. We were together through the gateway. But now… I don't know where she is. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Angel said

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have made her come with me to fight that demon. She didn't want to…"

"So Buffy didn't 'drag' you into the fight?" Spike smirked

"No of course not"

Angel looked down for a second "Have you looked around yet?"

"No not to a big degree. I have noticed that most of the general activity is happening past that forest"

"Well then to the forest we go"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go.

What did you think?

REVIEW.

Pretty please.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

**Pairings: **B/A

Fang gang characters are Angel, Gunn, Ilyria, Wesley and Connor.

Also all the gang is at Wolfram and hart and Buffy doesn't know anything about Connor or anyone else at WR&H besides Angel and Wesley.

**Chapter Three**

As the group walked their way to the creepy looking forest it was Angel who spent most of his time thinking, until suddenly a realization came to him and he turned straight towards Connor.

"Connor. Why did Buffy go with you? I mean she doesn't even know you"

"We had our introductions"

"Hold on. Did you tell her you were my…"

"Son? Yeah that's the first thing I said"

Angel stood with his mouth wide open for a few seconds "What did she say?"

"Um. I think she was a little shocked. Hurt cause you didn't tell her. But I asked her to come fight that demon before she came to angry"

Spike burst into laughter "Well I don't have to be worried about competing against you to win her over. You took yourself out of the running" Angel gave Spike a deadly glare "Kidding, just kidding"

Angel just shook his head "You know I don't care. It's none of her business what I do with my life."

"But it's your business when she has a new boyfriend. Or when her life's in jeopardy?"

"That's…different"

"How?" a voice replied

Angel and the rest of the group turned to see the girl of the moment standing right behind them. "Buffy"

"How is it different Angel? Is fighting apocalypses and demons the only topic of conversation I can share with you. Is that all our relationship is?"

"Yes"

The group stared in shock at his reply. Everyone had thought that there was a long night of the Buffy and Angel saga to go. But Angel proved them wrong.

Angel looked at her "It is now anyway"

"Ohhh I hate you, you're so confusing. What have I done since last year to make you be this way to me?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Fine. Don't tell me. It's not like you ever do tell me anything," she said as she had a quick glance over at Connor. "Wesley can you get us out of here now. You lot can fight whatever the hell this thing is yourself."

"I'm sorry Buffy. But it's not that simple. There needs to be an open gateway for us to get out of here and there doesn't seem to be one" Wesley said as he fiddled with his glasses.

"A gateway? Right. Well let's find one"

"Yes. But Buffy since where already here, wouldn't it be better to finish off this evil that we are up against?" Spike said

Buffy looked wickedly over at Spike "Oh I am so not ready to be hearing anything from your mouth yet. Mr. I'm not dead"

"But I am…"

"Dead as in to ashes. Fine let's go kill the bad guys. I'm in a certain mood to slay right about now"

Gunn laughed nervously "Well ah let's continue a little journey to that dark forest over there"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well its not very long but I just want to know what you think.

So please tell me what you think.

Maybe if I get a few reviews I may update real quickly and even a longer chapter.

So review…please.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

Fang gang characters are Angel, Gunn, Ilyria, Wesley and Connor.

Also all the gang is at Wolfram and hart and Buffy doesn't know anything about Connor or anyone else at WR&H besides Angel and Wesley.

Pairings: B/A Chapter Four 

Somewhere Creepy in the new world

"Master we seem to have a problem" a minion said to a tall looking man

"What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing master. We have new arrivals"

"Who?"

"The protectors of the last world that we have not yet conceded"

"The famous souled vampires?"

"Yes masters, but there is also the slayer. The one who has been very invincible to the demon world?"

"Yet she dates her enemies. An interesting girl she is"

"What shall we do?"

"Leave them for now. Let them get comfortable. Where are they at this moment?"

"Entering the great forest master"

He laughed "Well we might not have to worry about them getting in our way"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know why you guys wanted to come in here. There doesn't seem to be any opening for us to get out of this forest," Buffy said in frustration

Suddenly a loud screeching sound came from their surrounding. The trees began to shake and a strong breeze erupted.

"What the hells going on?" Gunn yelled through the noise

"I don't know" Angel looked up to see hundreds of daggers flying towards them "Everyone RUN!"

The group split into separate directions. Spike ran after Ilyria and Gunn, Wesley and Connor ran opposite to them. Buffy and Angel took off at the speed of light trying desperately to get away from the dagger rain. As they ran Buffy was hit in the leg with one of the daggers. Causing her to stumble onto the group. Angel was quick to see what had happened and with a moment of hesitation pulled her into his arms as they ran and escaped the storm.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The dagger storm had ceased as Angel placed Buffy on the ground against a tree. "You okay?" He asked as he assessed their surroundings.

"Yeah I'm…. ahh…. hurts"

Angel turned to look at her. He took a deep breath before walking over to her. "Can you still feel your leg?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Hurts like hell"

"Right, sorry" Angel looked down at her injury "Alright on the count of three I pull it out. One…"

Buffy was quick to push his hand off the blade "Wait! Count of three right?"

"Yeah. Okay ready? One. Two." Angel pulled the blade out in an instant causing Buffy to cry out in pain.

"Oww. You said it wouldn't hurt"

"No I didn't." Angel quickly tore a piece of material from his jacket and tied it around her injury to stop the bleeding. "Come on, we've got to find the others" Angel helped her up from the ground. "That crazy storm seems to have stopped" Angel held Buffy near to him as they walked their way through the forest.

"Yeah lets hope it doesn't happen again. You probably won't save me the next time. You know. Since you don't trust me"

Angel let Buffy's arm slip from his shoulder as he moved further ahead and turned to face her in frustration.

"Look! You know damn well why I don't trust you. First of all you were with Spike back in Sunnydale…"

"He had a soul" she said as she slumped onto a tree.

"No he didn't. You were still with him when he was a soulless fiend. But even after that you let Andrew, Andrew of all people waltz into LA ordering me around and telling me I'm the bad guy who cant be trusted. That I'm the one that Buffy Anne Summers doesn't trust…."

"I never…"

"And when Fred. Dear sweet little Fred is in her death bed and we need your help. Its Giles who tells me you don't help the other side"

"Angel I…"

"You what! Only date the enemy not help them with their problems. So there, have I narrowed it down for you. You don't trust me I don't trust YOU" Angel growled in frustration before turning around and walking ahead.

Buffy struggled to follow him as she dragged her leg behind her. "Angel. I never said that I didn't trust you." Buffy yelled after him. Angel just continued his walk. Buffy tried again "Andrew never knows what he's talking about he was sent to LA to get Dana because everyone else had other business. I would have been there but I happened to be in a fight to the death with a new evil. If I had known you needed help with Fred I would have been there. Giles is back at the watchers council now. You know how high strung those guys are. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry for what you've been through. I've always trusted you Angel. You're the only one I've ever…"

Angel turned as Buffy's voice stopped and she fell to the ground.

"_Buffy! _"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah well I thought I might leave it at a cliffhanger.

But guess what if I get more than** 5 **reviews.

I'll update quicker.

It's up to the readers. If you want more. Just tell me. Lol.

Catcha later

000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

Fang gang characters are Angel, Gunn, Ilyria, Wesley and Connor.

Also all the gang is at Wolfram and hart and Buffy doesn't know anything about Connor or anyone else at WR&H besides Angel and Wesley.

Pairings: **B/A**

**Chapter Five**

"_Buffy!"_

Angel quickly ran to Buffy's side and kneeled beside her. She had just confessed to him that she hadn't not trusted him. "_She trusts me" _Angel thought. In that very second everything he held against her vanished as worry overcame him.

"Buffy what's wrong? What happened?"

Buffy breathed deeply as she struggled to keep her eyes open "I don't feel very good. Angel I…my head…feels all fuzzy," she said before falling into unconsciousness.

"Ok just hang on alright. You'll be alright…"

Suddenly the ground began to shake as a thundering sound was heard. As Angel looked around him he saw the trees begin to move, the branches like arms reaching towards them. Angel took a moment to look at the scene before him as he lifted Buffy into his arms and began to take off.

If only it could be that easy.

The trees surrounded them and the branches came at Angel like whips. He was covered in cuts down his legs before one came straight for Buffy's head. Angel moved to swing her out of the way and in that moment one of the branches grabbed her from his arms. The branches then came back at him wrapping his arms; stomach and legs in branches, holding him back out of the way.

Buffy hung like a doll in the branches grasp as the stump which braches opened up like double doors.

Angel watched in horror, as the stump swallowed up Buffy. As soon as she was out of sight the branches dropped him to the ground and all turned back to normal.

Angel slowly rose from the ground as he stared at the stump, which had taken Buffy.

"This can't be good"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spike, Ilyria and Gunn walked slowly though the forest. They hadn't come apon Angel or the others since they ran from the dagger storm unharmed.

"Bloody hell, do you know what I just realized?" Spike suddenly said

"Your shoes untied" Gunn muttered

"No these are boots. I'm in the sun"

Ilyria and Gunn both stared at him as they pointed upwards towards the trees.

Spike rolled his eyes "I'm still partically in the sun, shade doesn't mean anything. How can I be in the sun?"

"Must be amune to it here"

"Well that's it I'm not leaving. I missed the sun"

Gunn laughed "besides the sun, what's so good about this place, other then having knives thrown at you and people going missing all the time"

"hmm maybe I like LA better. I haven't seen the girls around here yet"

"Looking for a girl now Spike"

"Everyone needs a companion"

Ilyria turned towards them "What is a companion?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wesley do you know what that was back there?" Connor asked as the two of them walked through the forest.

"I'm not sure. We've entered some bizarre world. My guess is that anything could happen"

"I reckon. That dagger storm was…very bizarre. I wonder where Dad and the others could be"

"They'll be alright. Angel can take care of himself"

"Yeah but the others might not be able to. And what about Buffy and Dad being at each others throats all the time they might not see something coming".

"Their warriors, they can handle themselves…"

"Connor, Wesley. Thank goodness I found you. Somethings happened" Angel said as he came out from behind one of the trees.

"Dad your alright. What! What happened?"

"Its Buffy, she's gone."

Wesley took a step towards Angel "Gone, what do you mean by gone is she…"

"No! I mean I don't think so. We were attacked"

"Attacked by what" Gunn said as he Ilyria and Spike walked towards them.

"You guys alright?" Angel asked

"Yeah were cool" Gunn said "So who attacked you?"

"Trees. The trees were alive and they attacked us. Tangled us in the branches."

"So where's Buffy?" Spike asked

"She was unconscious and the tree swallowed her"

"What!" the group yelled

"I know it's bizarre. I don't know how to fix this. The tree sealed after she was gone. But I think the tree was acting as a passage to somewhere"

"Where?" Connor asked

"I don't know. But we have to find out"

"Why'd the tree, or branches whatever take just her not you" Wesley asked

"Could it be because she's the slayer?" Gunn asked

Angel shrugged

"Hang on, why was she unconscious did you knock her out in one of your little fights?" Spike laughed

"No! we were…talking and she just collapsed"

"Angel there must have been a reason why she…"

"Wait the dagger. One of those daggers hit her in the leg. It must of done something to her"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was drugged."

"So did she collapse before or after the trees attacked you?" Spike becoming amused.

"Before, she collapsed then a second or two after the attack began"

"Alright maybe we should try and find a way out of this forest and find those lost kids"

"Wes I'm not leaving her behind" Angel said

"I know Angel but it doesn't appear that she's still in the forest well the above ground part of it anyway. We have to find answers Angel, I don't think we'll find any here"

"Fine first we find the answers but the answers to finding Buffy included"

"Well then, lets get the bloody hell out of this forest"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master. We have a new guest with us in the lab"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

You know what to do guys.

Come on review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

A/N- I know I know I've been a slacker. This will be my first update for 2006 and I hope you like it. Just to recap at the moment Angel, Wesley, Spike, Connor, Gunn and Ilyria are heading out of the forest so that they can try and find Buffy who was swallowed by a tree. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Six

"Master, we have a new guest with us in the lab"

"Oh don't tell me you've been bringing in those leaf creatures again"

"No sir, I believe it is a boy. We brought him in a few hours ago."

This interested the master. They both began to walk to the lab. "Where did he arrive from?"

"From a portal sir. He was muttering something about the slayer. We thought it was best to bring him in."

The master looked down at the boy as he awoke restrained to the table.

"What, where am I? who are you? Buffy?" The boy spoke

"Your in a lab. I'm Dominick. What is your name?" The master Dominick asked.

"Connor, My name is Connor"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Ilyria, Spike and Connor trudged through the forest trying to find an exit.

"Does this forest like never end or something?" Gunn asked as he took a seat on a tree stump.

"I know, I'm dying for a drink" Spike groaned

"Hopefully we can find a way out if we just keep at it." Wesley said

"Yeah it shouldn't take much longer" Angel said as he lent on a tree "Connor are you doing alright?"

Connor was searching the tree stumps not paying attention.

"Connor?"

"What! Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Hey I think I know how we can get out of here"

Angel looked on in confusion "How?"

Connor started touching the grass and stomping on certain spots. Until.

BANG!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike said as he stood up straight "Did you strike gold?"

Connor peeled away the grass on the ground to reveal some sort of hatch. "This might just be our way out"

"Connor how did you know…" Wesley began

"I just… um thought that since Buffy was swallowed by a tree maybe the grass could to the same. Maybe there's some sort of underground passage way to get out of here"

"I don't know about going down there mate" Spike said as Gunn nodded in agreement.

"This could be the only way to get out of here" Connor suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at him for a moment. Until Ilyria spoke.

"I sense that there is danger down there"

There was silence for a moment while everyone looked to Angel for a decision.

Angel began to nod "We should have a look. If you guys don't want to then we can have two groups. One group stay here and find a way out and one to go down there. But splitting up isn't a great idea."

"So it's decided we all make our way down the hatch" Wesley said

The group made there way inside. Connor being the last one in smiled before stepping in and shutting the hatch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy's POV

As Buffy awoke she looked hard at her surroundings. It was too dark to see anything. The last thing she remembered was talking to Angel about trust. God how her body hurt. She began to sit up when a loud crash startled her. A dim light flashed on and a tall bulky figure stepped in front of her.

"Good you're awake"

Buffy found her voice "Who are you?" She said only in a small whisper as her throat felt like it was on fire.

His laugh was loud as he bent down closer to her face. It was then she saw that he was not any ordinary man. His face was tinted green and he had more than two arms. They weren't even arms the looked more like whips.

"What did you do to me? I feel.."

"Probably from the drug. But don't worry everything will be fine" he then reached down to pic Buffy up. His many arms wrapping tightly around her. Buffy in her weak state struggled to fight against him. She was brought into a larger room filled with a shaded green light. She saw many large clear bubble like tube cells along the main wall. They were all empty except for one.

"Connor! What is going on?" Buffy screamed as she struggled against her attacker.

She was placed into one of the empty cells and strapped in by her arms then her legs and finally by her waist and neck. It was then the cell door was closed and Buffy looked out at her surroundings. There were plants everywhere and more creatures who looked human but still maintained those many arms.

All of a sudden the cell began to flood with yellow thick liquid. Buffy struggled as she felt the liquid entering her body and flooding her lungs. It only took seconds before Buffy became completely still and a roar of laughter was heard from the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you think?

Good/Bad?

Reviews are good, over 10 is fantastic.lol.

Let me know what you thought.

I'll try and update ASAP

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys hope your enjoying the story up till this point review me with your thoughts, I love reviews there so inspiring.

Thanks for reading and you'll get an update when I get reviews. Lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

A/N- I know I know I've been a slacker. This will be my first update for 2006 and I hope you like it. Just to recap at the moment Angel, Wesley, Spike, Connor, Gunn and Illyria are heading out of the forest so that they can try and find Buffy who was swallowed by a tree. Enjoy!

I'M BACK! AFTER OVER 2 YEARS I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! SO HERE WE GO!

As Buffy awoke she looked hard at her surroundings. It was too dark to see anything. The last thing she remembered was talking to Angel about trust. God how her body hurt. She began to sit up when a loud crash startled her. A dim light flashed on and a tall bulky figure stepped in front of her.

"Good you're awake"

Buffy found her voice "Who are you?" She said only in a small whisper as her throat felt like it was on fire.

His laugh was loud as he bent down closer to her face. It was then she saw that he was not any ordinary man. His face was tinted green and he had more than two arms. They weren't even arms the looked more like whips.

"What did you do to me? I feel.."

"Probably from the drug. But don't worry everything will be fine" he then reached down to pick Buffy up. His many arms wrapping tightly around her. Buffy in her weak state struggled to fight against him. She was brought into a larger room filled with a shaded green light. She saw many large clear bubble like tube cells along the main wall. They were all empty except for one.

"Connor! What is going on?" Buffy screamed as she struggled against her attacker.

She was placed into one of the empty cells and strapped in by her arms then her legs and finally by her waist and neck. It was then the cell door was closed and Buffy looked out at her surroundings. There were plants everywhere and more creatures that looked human but still maintained those many arms.

All of a sudden the cell began to flood with yellow thick liquid. Buffy struggled as she felt the liquid entering her body and flooding her lungs. It only took seconds before Buffy became completely still and a roar of laughter was heard from the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel led the group as they continued down the dark tunnel. The only light that illuminated the tunnel was shallow yellow lights from the ceiling.

"Is it just me or does this tunnel seems to keep going?" Gunn said as he lent against the wall for a brief moment of rest.

"Bloody right it does, hold up a second Angel we need some down time" Spike yelled down the tunnel to gain Angel's attention.

Angel turned to the group "Ok but only for a minute we have to keeping moving"

"Yes, we have no idea what or who might be watching us" Wesley replied as he dusted of his jacket.

Illyria continued to move around the tunnel as she did she noticed a hidden doorway in the wall. "There appears to be something engraved here, there is much power behind this door"

"Door? Where?" Gunn asked as he stood up right.

The group all walked towards Illyria to take a closer look. "what does it say wes?" angel asked as he touched the engravings?"

"I'm not sure, ah yes. '_You shall not recognise_….' Something about ah '_those that are hidden you cannot see, behind thee will see…will save"_

Connor stepped forward "sounds like gibberish, come on lets go"

Wesley continued "_They are yours, but they are theirs, you must see…eyes…words…changes…they are not yours."_ "I think that's it"

"Come on it means nothing, let's go"

"Hang on Connor" Angel turned to Wesley "What do you suppose it means?"

"Probably just more creepy stuff down this creepy tunnel" a new voice said.

The group turned only to see

"Buffy" Angel walked over to her "what happened? Are you ok? Where'd you come from?"

"I'm fine, answers later, Connor's right we need to get out of here"

"Not yet we found something" Angel started back over to the doorway

"Angel we need to go" Buffy tried

Angel turned to look closely as Buffy "What's down here that's got you scared?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Scared? I'm not scared we just…"

"Angel it's gone" Wesley called out

Angel ran to Wesley "What?"

"The doorway the writing, it's gone"

"It probably wasn't there to begin with, this tunnel does things to your mind, we have to go" Buffy ordered.

Angel looked deeply at Buffy "Ok let's go"

Buffy nodded "Good come on" Buffy waved for the group to go ahead and her and Connor followed up the rear.

"Finally" Connor whispered

"Hey beauty takes a while you know" Buffy smirked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in a dark room

"Sirius subjects 50 and 51 are now together"

"Excellent our plans in motion if the forest didn't kill them, maybe this will"

"Sir what about the slayer and the boy, the real ones?"

"Oh they will be very helpful to us give them another hour in the tubes then we'll move locations"

"Yes Sirius"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group had finally reached the end of the tunnel and were now out in the open.

"It's great to out in the sun, maybe I can get a tan" Spike pointed out.

"It won't win you any ladies Spike, your personality is enough" Gunn said

Spike smiled "Thanks mate"

"To scare them OFF!" Gunn laughed

"Hey!"

Angel was walking towards the back of the group alongside Buffy watching her closely "Your not limping?" Angel inquired

Buffy looked up quickly "Why would I be?"

"The dagger that was sticking out of your leg not even 2 hours ago"

"Oh that! You know me I heal fast, slayer and all"

"Right" Angel nodded suspicion crossing his features "So what happened to you, you now after the tree grabbed you"

Buffy laughed slightly "Sounds weird right, being grabbed by a tree?"

"I've heard weirder things"

Buffy continued to walk on until Angel grabbed her wrist and stood her still "Something's not right"

"Angel what are you talking about?"

"Where are you taking us? What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened, I escaped end of story, just like Connor did" she continued to walk away when she was halted once more.

"Connor was never captured"

Buffy laughed slightly "sure he was, come on it'll be dark soon"

Angel let her go but he made sure he kept a close eye on her and his son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the dark creepy lab.

"It is time release them" one of the octo demons ordered (octo demon, seen in previous chapter big with many tentacle arms)

The creature then pressed a big blue button. An alarm sounded at the mass tubes on the walls containing Connor and Buffy began to empty. The glass sealing them in then opened and the cuffs holding them to the tube were released the two unconscious companions dropped from the tubes into the arms of two octo demons.

Sirius watched on closely as they all excited the lab.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Dun

Hey everyone so I finally updated.

What do you think? I'm starting on the next chapter right now, but it won't be posted unless you want it to.

Reviews are loved!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

Chapter 9

Connor began to stir as he laid in a some what comfortable surface. He was warm too. "Ok maybe that was just a nightmare" Connor whispered as he began to sit up in the cosy bed the covers dropped from around him as he did so. He turned to his side only to see a women with golden blonde hair lying next to him. "Who are you?" he whispered to himself. He got out of the bed and walked to the side to get a better look at the women she had a scrape down her left cheek but she was still very beautiful. Connor felt a connection to her as he ran I finger down the side of her face.

Connor then continued to look around the room, noticing the deep red velvet curtains at the side of the windows where the warm sun shown through, the floor was wood and had a pretty green mat which covered parts of the floor, he found a long mirror on the wall and watched himself on it noticing his clothing was black silk pants and a white shirt.

" I don't remember putting these on" he said as he pattered the shirt _'as a matter of fact I don't remember much at all, and who is this girl in my bed, is it my bed?"_

Suddenly as if knowing he wanted answers the blonde beauty awoke from her slumber.

Connor walked over to her as she sat up and looked at him "who are you?" she asked

"You go to sleep with me in my bed and **you** don't even know who **I** am?"

The girl shook her head "I..Don't remember much of… anything" she then came to stand out of the bed.

Connor noticed the long strappy silk night gown she was wearing, she was beautiful. "Ok alright me too. What is your name?"

"I'm Buffy, I think"

He held out a hand to her as she shook it he replied "I'm Connor"

"That's all I can remember, my name, and I had this bizarre dream"

"Yeh me too" he smiled

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Connor quickly stood in front of Buffy. The door opened as a man entered into the room.

"Connor, Buffy your awake, how are you two feeling?"

"Who are you?" Connor demanded as he took a step towards the stranger.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Sirius welcome to my home"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel and the group had finally made it to a small village. Their houses were little cottages and there was a fire which situated the middle of the small village. There was light coming from the small homes.

"Come on we need to rest for the night maybe these people can help us" Wesley suggested.

"We don't know if there human yet watcher boy" Spike pointed out.

Angel nodded "No Wes is right we need to rest"

Buffy looked at Connor as he stood beside her "You know it's not a good idea to stay hear" Connor whispered to her

Buffy nodded "He's suspicious as it is, we have to go along with it one more slip up and we've blown it. This vampire actually has a brain" Buffy replied and Connor nodded in agreement.

"Who goes there?" A figure appeared to the group as he walked from the village.

"Hello we come in peace" Gunn called to him.

Angel glared at Gunn "My name is Angel, we mean no harm. We just need a place to rest for the night."

The man nodded "Alright follow me" and they did.

They were led to one of the cottages and signalled to go inside. As Angel was about to enter the cottage he noticed a pair of eyes on him. A women with long grey hair. She looked at him a moment before walking into her own home. Angel followed her, as the others continued inside.

Once outside her home he knocked. "Um excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you staring before" he knocked again "hello"

The door opened slowly and the old women smiled "Come in my dear"

Angel shut the door as he made his way to the couch were the women was seated.

"I am Giselle"

"You're a witch"

"I am"

"Why were you staring?"

"You and your people are in danger"

"Were always in danger"

"Much worse"

"What is this danger?"

"They are hidden from you. You are walking into their trap"

"Hidden?"

"Yes. Those closet to you. You love them. But you cannot reach them"

"Who?"

"You know who"

"Buffy and Connor"

"The slayer and son"

"I knew there was something wrong with them, how can I fix it?"

"They are not them you seek"

"I don't…" Angel shook his head

"They are so important, to the prophecies, to you"

"Prophecies? What prophecies?"

"You must save them"

"From what?" Angel yelled in anger as he stood from the couch

The women shook her head "That is all I can say my child" and in a bright flash of light Angel found himself standing on the porch once more. "Wesley" he said as he ran to their cottage.

Buffy and Connor watched as he ran back "we cannot stay here much longer brother, he knows" Buffy and Connor then changed forms into a brunette women and man. "This gig is up Richard we must tell Sirius that our plan has failed. We must find another way to distract the vampire whilst he has the slayer and son." Olivia and Richard then ran from the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The real Buffy and Connor sat on a long dining table with Sirius. They were being served chicken and vegetables. There was also a huge fruit platter in the middle of the table.

Connor was dressed in black velvet pant and a deep blue silk shirt, and Buffy was attired in a stunning white silk dressed that hugged her body and flowed freely from her hips to the floor.

"Are you enjoying are dinner?" asked Sirius

Buffy nodded "Yes it's um nice"

"Connor?" Sirius looked to the boy.

"Yeh thanks. So do you mind telling us what happened? Why we are here?"

"Not at all. You see you too have come from a different plane to us. You are hear to help us"

"Help with what exactly?" Buffy asked

"My dear you too are very special to us"

"But we don't even know each other" Buffy continued "How can we help you"

"You are both connected, we don't know how"

Connor and Buffy both shared a look before turning back to Sirius.

"You are prophesied in our scowls, you too are great warriors, great strength is held within you, great blood"

Buffy squished up her face as she looked down at the gravy "Blood great"

"The prophecy will help all of my people, but there are people who stand in my way, our way"

"Who?"

"A vampire he goes by the name Angel, he has slaughted hundreds and is here to kill me before I can perform the ritual"

"Ritual, what ritual?" Connor asked

"That does not matter. It is you too that I am concerned over. Angel seems to have a fascination with you my dear" he said as he looked over to Buffy. It was then that the waiter brought out a tray with two glasses full of yellow liquid to the table. Sirius nodded to waiter as a small white tablet was placed in the one of the glasses. Having gone unnoticed by Buffy and Connor the two accepted their drinks.

"I don't even know this Angel guy, though his name does sound familiar to…" Buffy said as she came back from deep thought.

Sirius clapped his hands together and grabbed his bottle of drink "Lets not worry of him right this minute, just be cautious of him shall he come near to either of. Now lets drink up" he raised his bottle as Buffy and Connor raised their glasses and the three emptied there drinks.

"That's good stuff, got any more?" Connor asked as he stood from the table

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll have Edward escort you back to your room"

Connor nodded and helped Buffy from her chair noticing how she swayed a little as she came to her feat. "Well know more for you tomorrow" Buffy smiled and they began to follow Edward Buffy following close behind him.

"Ah Buffy, may I have a word" Sirius asked as he brushed her hand

Connor stopped and turned to protest '_something still doesn't feel right about this guy'_ Buffy gave him a look of I'll be ok, and he continued to follow Edward with quick glances behind him to see the scene.

Sirius than began to lead Buffy down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking they reach a door as Sirius let go of Buffy's hand to get a key from his pocket he caught her stumble and lean a hand against the wall next to him.

"Not much of a drinker are you" Sirius laughed as he lead her into the room and closed the door behind her.

00

Meanwhile Connor was at the door of his and Buffy's room when he got that bad little feeling in his stomach. '_I shouldn't of left her, something is not right'_

"Listen Edward I left something down stairs I'm just going to…"

"Sorry Mr Connor I can't let you do that"

Connor was then pushed into the room and the door was locked shut behind him.

Connor pounded on the door "Hey! Let me out! Buffy!"

00

Sirius led Buffy over to the bed and sat her down, she ran a hand over her forehead and took a deep breathe. "Oh that's better the world was starting to spin a little"

Sirius ran his hand up and down her arm "You're beautiful" he ran his finger to her shoulder and slid down one of the thin silk straps from her dress.

Buffy cleared her throat "ah thanks, I better be getting back" she stood but found that her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore and she sat back onto the bed "wohh, get away from me" Buffy whispered at she clung a hand to her head.

"I can't do that my dear" he then reached into his pocket to reveal a long gold charm with a pendent at the bottom. "you're mine to mould" he began to wave the charm in front of her face.

"What are you…" Buffy's eyes began to follow the charm as Sirius began to whisper in her ear.

00000000000000000000

Reviews are welcome


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

0000000000000

CHAPTER 10

0000000000

"Wesley, where's Buffy and Connor?" Angel yelled as he ran back into the cottage.

Wesley stood from the couch "They went to rest"

Angel didn't wait a moment before rushing into the bedrooms, finding them all empty he came back to the lounge "There not there"

"Maybe they went for a smoke, don't be so high strung mate" Spike laughed

"No, the witch she said…"

Spike laughed again "Witch, I didn't see any…"

"Giselle, she said that they were in danger, that we were being lead into a trap"

"A trap, lead by whom?" Gunn asked

"I don't know, we have to find Buffy and Connor"

"They are not to be trusted" Illyria announced

"What?" Angel turned to the former god

"They are not those you think"

"Wait! That's what the witch said, what are you saying?"

"The slayer and the boy were never here. They are somewhere else"

"But we saw them, they were here"

"But not for long, not before the impostors' came"

Gunn stood up "Ok hold up, so what our saying is we never encounted the real Buffy and Connor.."

"We encounted the slayer but she did not return. The boy we have not encounted since arrival in this dimension"

"Ok I'm confused"

Angel stood quiet for a moment "They must of over heard my conversation with Giselle and took off"

Wesley stood from the couch and paced the room a moment "if they were impersonating Connor and Buffy. Then where is the real Connor and Buffy?"

"They could be dead" Angel whispered as he rubbed his forehead. Spike sharing a worried glance at Angel.

"I'm sure their ok Angel" Wesley put a reassuring hand on Angels back. "We can start the search first thing in the morning"

"The morning! We need to bloody move now!" Spike demanded

"Wesley is correct, you mere beings need to conserve your strength or you are useless" Illyria stated

Angel let out a low growl before heading down the hall and into a bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Let's hope we find them alive" Wesley muttered before the group all separated into the bedrooms for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Connor swore he could draw the rug blind folded from staring at it for so long. He had been pacing the room ever since that damn Edward had locked him in.

"Come on Buffy, where are you?" Connor muttered to himself

As if on queue the lock was sounded and the door began to open. Connor walked quickly to the opening. It was dark out in the hallway so he couldn't see the figure quite clearly as they entered the room.

"Buffy" Connor breathed as he watched her walk into the room. She looked out of it, and she was still wobbly on her feat. She nearly tripped on the edge of the rug before Connor reached out and put his arm around her waist. "Hey you ok?"

She just nodded to him as they made their way over to the bed "I'm fine" she whispered to him.

Connor sat her down on the bed and put his hand to the side of her face. "What happened with Sirius, what did he do?"

"Nothing" Buffy whispered as she gazed at the floor

"Hey! Look at me" Connor said softly until she gazed up at him.

"Nothing happened Connor. Sirius is a great man, we must do as he commands"

"What…"

"I'm really tired, I'm going to go to sleep ok" Buffy brushed Connors hand away as she slid under the covers.

Connor looked down at her a moment before walking around the other side of the large bed and did the same _"Something's just not right"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning had come when Angel woke. He walked out onto the small veranda and glanced up at the sun, _It sure is nice to stand in the sun and not turn to dust. _He had been thinking about his son and his slayer all night. He couldn't believe that he didn't pick up on the impostors earlier. He just hoped that Connor and Buffy were ok.

"Morning Angel" Wesley walked out to the veranda with a cup of tea in his hand

"Morning Wes, we've got to get moving soon"

"Everyone is up and ready to go when you are"

"Ok" Angel turned back towards the door Wesley following behind him. He opened the door and spoke into the lounge. "Alright let's go guys"

As the group walked out side they noticed one little problem.

Gunn laughed nervously "Wes, please don't tell me you invited guests over for breakfast, I've got nothing prepared"

"No, no their no friends of mine" Wesley said as he raised his axe to 30 or so horned demons standing in their way.

"I'm guessing this is that trap we were heading too" Angel said

"Well let's bloody get ready to rumble"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok guys please tell me what you think.

I had no reviews for the last chapter. (Sad face)

If I don't get any reviews this chapter, I'll take that as no one likes this, so I won't continue. If you want more tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

**Author Note:** thankyou everyone that reviewed my last chapter. Really appreciate the feedback. If I don't get any feedback I think that no one likes my story so I won't write, so please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy chapter 11.

**Reviewer question answered:** Buffy was only hypnotised by Sirius in the bedroom scene, nothing else…yet…we'll see.

0000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER 11**

00000000000000000000000000

The attack had begun. Angel went head on with one of the horned beasts. Gunn and Wesley attacked another two to his left and Spike the same as Angel. Illyria through a massive wave punches to five beasts which knocked them all back into one of the cottages.

"What are these guys Wes?" Angel yelled as he brought his axe in a deadly swing to the beasts head, dead. He moved quickly onto the next beast behind him.

"They appear the have massive horns…" Wesley began

"Oh you think so English here I was thinking they were giant stakes" Spike mocked as he was rammed backward into the veranda. "Bloody hell"

"They are nothing to be concerned over" Illyria said as she decapitated another 10 beasts.

"Glad you're on our side blue" Spike yelled over to her as he finished his second beast.

The last surviving beast hit the ground as Angel walked towards it stamping a foot to its chest.

"Who sent you?"

"I can't answer your question"

"Can't or won't?"

"Wont! You'll kill me anyway"

Angel eyed his axe "Maybe" he looked down at the beast "Maybe not, if you cooperate"

The beast laid his head on the ground a moment before looking up at Angel with a sigh "I work for a powerful man, his name is Sirius"

"Why does he want me and my friends dead?"

"You're in the way"

"From what?"

"The Slayer and son"

"You mean the slayer and my son?"

"They are slayer and son, they are prophesied, and they are connected"

Wesley looked intrigued at the beasts comment "What prophecy is this?"

"That is all I know"

Angel looked over to Wesley with concern. Then back at the beast.

"Where are Buffy and Connor?"

"They are with him"

"Where?"

"In his castle"

Angel took his foot from the beast and out the axe onto his shoulder "Take us there"

"I will be killed if I take you there"

"You will be killed if you don't"

The beast nodded as he stood "I will take you there, if I have your word that you will not kill me"

Angel nodded "you have yourself a deal"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy and Connor sat at the breakfast table alone this morning.

"How's your head feeling" Connor asked

"Yeh, it's getting better"

"I've been thinking about that Angel guy. He seems really familiar to me"

Buffy nodded "I know me too, I…I feel something too" Buffy shook her head and smiled "it's probably nothing"

"Buffy…" Connor looked down

"What?" she asked softly

"I…I can't help but feel a connection to you"

Buffy reached out and held his hand from across the table "Yeh, I know what you mean. I wish I knew what sort of connection it was"

Connor smiled "Yeh me too. I wish I could get more of my memory back, any memory would do"

Buffy laughed "Like having a super hot girlfriend back home waiting for you"

Connor laughed and tapped her with the back of his hand on her upper arm "What about you, reckon you've got some love sick man waiting for you to return home"

"There better be"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius watched on from the mini TV screens in his office with his top minion.

"They are remembering too quickly" Sirius said

"We are giving them the serim…"

"Up the dosage"

"Sir, you have to be careful you don't want them too lose to much memory"

"Up the dosage. Especially the slayer. We can't have her remembering anything detailed about her precious Angel."

"What about the boy?"

"If the slayer hates the vampire and he gets in the way. She will destroy him. The boy will defend her, he will side with her"

Sirius stood from his chair "Give them another dose in an hour"

The minion went to leave "Oh and can you bring Miss Summers to the blax room"

"Yes sir"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next chapter

"Buffy my dear welcome to the blax room"

"What is this?"

0000000000000

Next chapter Will be up tomorrow. That is of course if you want it too. Tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

00000000000000000000

CHAPTER 12

00000000000000000000

Buffy and Connor were on their way outside to the courtyard after finishing their breakfast.

"I wonder what sort of warriors we are back in the real world" Connor pondered

"Well I mustn't be a very strong one if I can't hold down one standard drink" Buffy laughed

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself" Connor put an arm around her back "You're just a girl" he laughed

Buffy frowned and hit him over the arm playfully "Hey watch it my boy"

They both laughed and stared into each others eyes a moment before they were interrupted by Edward.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Miss Summers Sirius would like for you to see him a moment" Edward said as he held his arm out for Buffy to follow.

Connor turned to Buffy a look of worry on his features "Buffy I don't think you should go with him"

Buffy smiled "It's only Sirius Connor, there's nothing to worry about" She went to walk to Edward.

Connor grabbed her wrist lightly "Yeah but what about last night, when you came back you were, acting strange"

"I was just tired, nothing bad happened, we have to completely trust Sirius, where here to help him remember"

Connor nodded and let her go "Just be careful ok"

Buffy smiled and followed Edward back inside the castle.

Connor went to sit down again looking up at the sky as a waiter came out and handed him a drink "There you go sir"

Connor accepted the glass and watched the waiter leave the courtyard. He stared down at the yellow liquid he was about to consume. It only took him a second to pour the glasses insides onto the ground beside him.

000

Buffy was lead down a number of hallways and down many stairs before they finally reached their destination. Edward opened the door for her as they continued inside the room.

The room was very dark. Buffy struggled to see a mere metre in front of her as she heard footsteps approaching her. She could almost sense someone coming from behind her.

"Buffy my dear welcome to the blax room"

"Sirius where are you?" Buffy said as she spun around to the voice.

Suddenly the room began to illuminate but only slightly it was still rather dark. Buffy finally spotted Sirius he was only a few feat away from her.

"What is this?" Buffy asked as she looked around the room. There were many different contraptions scattered around the room. There was a large grey tube machine over to the right, it looked like one of those machines they use for a CT scan. There was a weapon cabinet in the corner. There was a deep green pool in another corner.

"Have you been having any memories returning to you yet?" Sirius asked he ran a hand down her head and hair.

Buffy shook her head "No I haven't, Sirius should we be in here?" she said as she continued glancing around the room.

"Of course we are, don't you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you, I just…"

Sirius grabbed a hold of her right hand tightly "Come on" He walked her over to the green liquid pool.

"What is in there?" Buffy asked nervously

Sirius ignored her question "You know how important you are to me"

"Um yeah…to your city, the prophecy"

"Yes to the city, my home, you and Connor have a great task ahead"

Buffy nodded "And we will help you but…"

"Have you remembered anything of Angel?"

"Angel. What would I remember, I don't even know him"

"I have word that he is very close by. He is coming for Connor"

"Connor why?"

"Connor is his son"

"His son" _'Sorry about my father, we do really need your help' Buffy_ stumbled slightly as a flash of memory suddenly hit her.

Sirius held onto her arm to steady her "Are you alright my dear?"

Buffy held a hand to her head "I'm fine"

"Good, now it's time"

Buffy looked up at him alarmed "For what?"

"Your session"

Buffy began to back away from him "I don't think I'm really up for…"

Sirius didn't let he finish he grabbed her arm and brought his gold charm with the pendant at the bottom and began to wave it in front of Buffy's face "You will listen to my commands"

Buffy punched him across the face knocking his charm from his hand, she released her arm from his grip and made a quick run for the door.

"Stop her!"

Before she got to the door 10 guards pounced on her. She was able to knock down 3 but she was over powered they pulled her up from the ground and held her there standing in front of Sirius mere inches from the door.

Sirius shook a finger at her "Buffy I thought you were smarter than that, I was only going to show you more about the ritual, but now? Well things are not to be pleasant" Sirius motioned a hand in the air. Buffy heard the clinkering sounds as thick chains came downwards from the roof. Sirius strapped them tightly around her wrists.

Buffy was then hoisted up off the ground. She kept climbing higher and higher until she was at least 20 metres from the ground. The only thing holding her there was the painful chains around her wrists.

"I'll speak with you later Buffy, when you have calmed down" Sirius called to her as they left the room. The room returning to darkness as they exited.

Buffy had no choice but to hang there and feel the blood trickle down her arms onto her pretty silk dress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are we there yet?" Gunn asked as they continued on there journey towards the castle

"Not yet" The beast sighed

"So what will the ritual do if he succeeds?" Angel asked the horned beast

"I do not know much"

"Well tell me what you do know"

"Ten years ago Sirius was ruler of our city. He was a great man."

"Oh story time, I love story time" Gunn said as he walked closer to Angel.

"One day an ambush hit the city. Thousands of our people were killed. We all blamed Sirius for the failure to protect ourselves"

"Why?" Wesley asked

"There was a man named Frederick who was Sirius's best friend in those days. Frederick had a security plan, a security plan that would have saved many lives. Sirius was to go ahead with the plan, until one day he found Frederick with his queen Bernice, they shared a kiss"

"Well that calls for a rumble" Spike said

The beast continued "Frederick was banished from the city, his security plan pulled"

"Who lead the ambush?" Angel asked

"Frederick. He wished to prove that it was a mistake to pull his plan. But that wasn't the worst of it. Out of the thousands killed. Sirius's beloved Bernice was among those dead"

"We'll that's got to blow" Gunn said

"After Sirius was banished he went to hunt Frederick down, but he had already disappeared"

"Poor bugger"

The beast paused his walk to look at Angel "I am surprised that you would come here"

Angel looked at him confused "why?"

"Because you wear Fredericks face"

"What!" the group yelled

Angel shook his head "I am not him"

"Sirius thinks otherwise. He wishes to do you pain"

"That is why he has Connor and Buffy, to get to me?"

"I am not clear on the slayer and sons place in the ritual, that is an insider's knowledge to know, but you are all connected"

"Why does everyone keep saying that" Angel mumbled quietly to himself.

Spike laughed at the beast "And you said you didn't know much."

"Come on we are nearly to the castle"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been 3 hours since Buffy had left to see Sirius. He had eaten lunch and then was escorted back to his room and locked in again. Connor couldn't take being couped up much longer. He peered over at the open window beside him. He had secretly avoided drinking anymore of that yellow liquid drink they kept offering him. And he had begun to have memories flash back into his mind. They were only some and only snippets. He could remember names of some people but he couldn't remember what relationships he had with them.

Connor assessed the height from the window to the ground a moment. '_Hey if I'm meant to be some warrior, I'm sure I can climb out a 5 story window, right?'_

"Buffy, here I come"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was barely awake as she heard the loud slam of the door closing. She had lost a fair bit of blood from her wounds, which she blamed for the heavy dizziness she felt when the lights were turned on as Sirius entered.

"Buffy, how you feeling up there?" Sirius called to her with a slight laugh "Now don't you wish you stuck with the hypnotise?"

Buffy just ignored his comment and left her head hanging to the side.

"Bring her down" Sirius commanded as Buffy began to be lowered from the ceiling height.

The chains stopped her 10 inches from the ground. She was face to face with Sirius.

"Are you ready to obey now?" Sirius asked as he assessed the weary slayer.

Buffy looked at him a moment before spitting in his face.

Rage rushed over Sirius's face before he wiped his face and smiled "I was kind of hoping you would feel that way" Sirius moved forward and kissed Buffy passionately, before nodding to his guards. The chains were lowered and Buffy was unlocked from the cuffs. She dropped to the ground having found no strength in her legs. She was pulled up forcefully by the guards and lead towards the long grey tube contraption.

"You're going to love this one" Sirius smirked as he walked to the side of the machine pressing one of the 5 buttons to the side. The machine lit up inside as it opened and a black long tray bed emerged from inside.

Buffy was laid down onto the tray and strapped in from head to toe. She didn't try to struggle the enviable.

Once strapped in Sirius looked down at her "This might be a little painful my dear, but after your done, your head should have cleared right up" he pressed another button and the slay moved back inside the tube. Once locked in Buffy looked up at Sirius through the window on the side.

"Don't be afraid to scream if you have to" Sirius laughed as he pressed the next button.

The machine came to life. Flickers of electricity flying through the tube. Buffy screamed as the painful shocks rushed through her entire body.

"Stop, please stop" Buffy screamed

Sirius pressed the button again pausing the shocks "Will you obey me?"

Buffy didn't answer him. The machine was started again. He continued for a clean 10 minutes before stopping.

Buffy was finding it extremely hard to see and breathe she squinted up at Sirius through the window. "That's enough" she whispered

"That's only stage one" Sirius went to the next button "How do you feel about heat" he pressed the button.

Buffy felt the sweat start to drip off her as the tube began to get warmer and warmer. After 5 more minutes she swore her feat were on fire. Then it got a lot worse as Sirius smiled at her and pressed another button. The shocks began again and the heat continued. The sounds of voices then entered her head, loud voices, soft voices, telling her the same things _Sirius, Sirius, Obey him, Love him, OBEY HIM, YOU ARE HIS. _She couldn't stop it, couldn't shut the pain or the voices out. She could only listen and obey.

Sirius chuckled as he watched the slayer give in. "let us leave, we shall return in an hour"

Buffy was left in the room screaming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile 45 minutes later

Connor just couldn't work out where she could have gone, he had searched most of the castle and hadn't spotted Buffy or Sirius. On his way down one of the many hallways he spotted a small library. The door was ajar and a light was on. He silently walked in the room noting it empty. There was a book laid out on the table half opened. Connor checked the coast was clear before sitting down and reading the book.

The passages were interesting. They kept mentioning Slayer and Son. "Wait slayer sounds familiar" _'She's a slayer' _"Buffy, Buffy is the slayer, then who is the…"

Connor continued to read the book tearing out important pages and mentions of the ritual.

Once finished he closed the book and sat in shock a moment. "Buffy, is my mother"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next chapter

Will Connor get to Buffy?

Will Angel Get to Connor?

Will Buffy save Connor from Angel?

Will Sirius have a new queen?

All this coming up in chapter 13 soon.

What do you think, still reading, I'm trying to get to 10 reviews for this chapter sooner I get there sooner the next update will be.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 13

00000000000000000000000000000

**Previously:**

Meanwhile 45 minutes later

Connor just couldn't work out where she could have gone, he had searched most of the castle and hadn't spotted Buffy or Sirius. On his way down one of the many hallways he spotted a small library. The door was ajar and a light was on. He silently walked in the room noting it empty. There was a book laid out on the table half opened. Connor checked the coast was clear before sitting down and reading the book.

The passages were interesting. They kept mentioning Slayer and Son. "Wait slayer sounds familiar" _'She's a slayer' _"Buffy, Buffy is the slayer, then who is the…"

Connor continued to read the book tearing out important pages and mentions of the ritual.

Once finished he closed the book and sat in shock a moment. "Buffy, is my mother"

00

Connor was still searching for Buffy. He had to find her and show her the pages he stole from the book before Sirius realised they were missing. He stopped and hid round a corner as he heard voices from a near by room. He crept closer to have a closer look.

"She is a handful that slayer, are you sure you wish her to be your bride?"

"_BRIDE?" _Connor gasped

Sirius smiled at his minion Edward "She is perfect. She is one of the most powerful beings in the world. Think of how much power I will have with her under my command"

"Yes sir, but what of the prophecy? The ritual?"

"Will go as planned, the slayer and her son will open the portal and bring forth Armageddon to this ungrateful city"

"The boy is trouble sir, he is figuring things out"

"A son shall do what mother says. And the mother will do as I say"

Edward nodded "Speaking of the slayer you really should go let her out of…"

"Give her another 10 minutes, then she's all mine"

Connor crept back from the door and rushed down the hall to find Buffy before they returned.

000000000000000000000000000

"We are here" the horned demon announced "I have completed my instructions, I shall leave you now"

Angel nodded "Thankyou" Angel turned back to look at the castle "Now for a way in"

00000000000000000000000000

Connor had come to the only place he hadn't looked down in the basement. The door was locked but it only took a powerful kick to unlock it from its hinges. The room was weird, all types of contraptions scattered around it. Then he saw it, a tube which was practically glowing with electricity and a slight orange smoke. He ran over to the machine and through the glass window he saw her. Her body shaking as the electricity hit her all over.

"Buffy" he yelled to her, but she would not wake.

He went to the control panel and fiddled till the machine halted and the tray that she lay on began to emerge from the tube.

Smoke came streaming out as it opened it was like an overpowered sauna in there. Once the tray had fully come out he went to her. He checked her wrist; she had a pulse, barely. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably and her skin was hotter than an oven.

"Buffy can you hear me?" with no reply he lifted her from the tray and held her in his arms as he excited the room. He ducked into a doorway as he heard Sirius's voice stream down the hall. _They were coming back. _Connor waited till they past before scrambling for an exit. He found an open window in one of the rooms. They were 2 storeys up but there were wide edges all the way to the ground.

"Here goes nothing" He haled Buffy over his shoulder and began the climb down to the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the hell is she?" Sirius yelled at his guards "You were meant to be guarding this room"

One of the guards stepped forward "Were sorry sir, but Lenny really had to go to the bathroom…." The guard went up in spoke as Sirius fired a bolt of electricity from his hand as the guard.

"Anyone else have any excuses" He looked at them "Now find my slayer"

Edward then ran into the room "Sir we have a problem the boy is gone"

"Looks as if we need a new security branch" Sirius smirked "Not very smart boy is he, find him now, he will have my slayer"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Angel man these walls are going to be hard to get over especially when we don't know what's on the other side" Gunn said

"They are no difficulty for I" Illyria stated

"Illyria can you get over these and tell us when its safe to come over?" Wesley asked

Illyria nodded "Yes" Illyria was about to jump the wall when.

Spike looked to the side of the group as he noticed a figure running close by them "Hey isn't that"

Angel turned to look "Connor" Angel and the group ran over towards him.

"Connor"

00

Connor looked towards the voice calling him, he slightly recognised the group. Feeling no danger he stopped as the group approached.

"Who are you?" he called as a tall man stood mere metres from him. The man kept staring at Buffy in his arms.

"Connor you know who I am, what happened is Buffy alright?" Angel came closer trying to get a look at Buffy.

"You know her?" Connor asked

Angel nodded "Of course I do, tell me what has happened"

Wesley slowly approached "Angel" he said quietly

Connor looked up from Buffy "Your Angel"

"Yes, Connor…"

"Sirius said we aren't to trust you"

"Sirius? The bad guy?"

"We escaped he is after us. My memory… is a little foggy"

"What happened to the slayer boy" Spike questioned

Connor looked down at her then back to the group "I'm not sure exactly. I found her. She was inside some sort of machine. She's cooled down and stopped shaking now"

Angel shook his head as he glanced down at his slayer. She looked exhausted and she was covered in red patches and her wrested looked terrible. "May I" Angel held his arms out to Connor.

Connor paused a moment before nodding and handing Buffy to Angel. Angel kissed the top of her head as he held her.

"We need to get away from here, get her somewhere safe" Connor said

Angel nodded and they left the rims of the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000

An hour later they had come across a small cave. It was growing dark out side and they had lit a fire to keep them warm. They had taken supplies from the village before they left it. So they had a few blankets water, food and strangely enough had found a few containers of blood.

Buffy still hadn't woken and Angel was tending to her wounds as she lay by the fire. Connor watched on taking note of Angel's concern for the slayer.

"So do you know why Sirius had taken the both of you?" Wesley asked

Connor nodded and looked at the former watcher "He wants us for a ritual to bring forth Armageddon. I did find a few pages on the ritual if you want to read them" Connor pulled the pages from his jacket and handed them to Wesley.

"Thankyou" Wesley began to read them

"Do you know why they kept calling you two slayer and son?" Spike asked

Connor nodded "Because she is the slayer and I am her son"

The group all looked up including Angel "What?"

Connor smiled "My face looked like that too when I found out, but it's true, it's in those pages as well. Explains how and why too"

Angel shook his head "It can't be possible"

"Apparently I was conceived a long time ago, on a day that no one remembers. The powers had something to do with. They knew that only trouble would come to me if there was a child out there with a slayer and a vampire with a soul as parents. Too many people would have me dead" Connor snicked "Well more so then having Darla as my mother"

"I can't believe it" Angel whispered "All this time, we didn't know"

"It's remarkable" Wesley said as he read more through the pages "It's all true"

"Ok so how'd they wipe your memory?" Gunn asked

"With some yellow drink stuff, Buffy's too. I stopped drinking it and my memory is slowly coming back"

"Did you see anyone else there? Kids, the ones that went missing" Wesley asked

"I don't remember about any kids. But I didn't see any, I suppose they could be there as sacrifices maybe for the ritual"

"Well if you and Buffy were to play a part in the ritual, I'd say they'd be out in all forces to come find us" Angel said

"Yeah especially when he wants Buffy as his bride" Connor said

"What?" Angel yelled

"He's infatuated with her., always sneaking off with her. I wouldn't be surprised if that machine was meant to make her love him"

"What's going on" Buffy whispered as she slowly awoke from her place next to Angel.

Angel looked down at her and smiled and Connor also came to her side.

"How you feeling?" Angel asked as he brushed a hand down her face tenderly.

Buffy jolted up "Your him" she looked at Connor "We have to get out of here, we must get back to Sirius, he wants us back"

"Mum!" Connor said for the first time Buffy calming down the second he said it "Were safe here, Sirius is the bad guy, he did something to you"

Buffy kept shaking her head "No, no. he loves me deeply. He warned me about this man" she pointed at Angel "He can't be trusted Connor"

"Buffy" Angel said softly as he held a hand out to her "I won't hurt you" he saw how she wobbled on her feet still in pain from her injuries.

Connor grabbed her shoulder "Look at yourself, he did this to you, Sirius hurt you"

"No he would never, I love him, I must return to him, I must see him…"

"Your wish is my command my dear" Sirius said from the doorway of the entrance "Come to me"

000000000000000000000000000

Review, review, review

Please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 14

"Your wish is my command my dear" Sirius said from the cave entrance "Come to me"

Buffy smiled slightly "Sirius" she began to make her way to him when Angel grabbed her arm tightly.

"Sorry Buffy, but you're not going with him"

Buffy attempted to pull her arm from his grip but in her weak condition found it useless "Let me go!" she growled

Sirius smiled "Frederick. I think you'll find that once again you have lost the love war to me again"

Angel looked confused "Frederick? Oh right you think…I'M NOT FREDERICK! The names Angel and I think you'll find that Buffy here is my love, well before the whole manipulation of memory you've pulled on her and my son"

"Angel right, I had forgotten that is who you go by these days, and I am well aware the Buffy DID love you. Who you are now does not change who you were when you destroyed my city and killed my love"

"You may think I did those things but I didn't, we are from another dimension. And I have never left that dimension before, well except for the 3 months I spent in hell couple years back"

Wesley then stepped in "It is believed that in some dimensions you can find copies of your self mirror images on the outside but quite different personalities"

Sirius laughed "I choose not to believe that theory" he turned to Angel "You will pay for the pain you brought upon me whether you are Frederick or not" he then shot a bolt of energy towards Angel knocking him to the ground.

Buffy ran to Sirius and he rapt an arm around her waist.

"Mum please don't go" Connor called

Buffy shook her head lightly "Mum? I'm not…"she whispered before her head shot up and she looked at Sirius "let's go now lover" Buffy said to Sirius before giving him a short kiss.

Sirius nodded "Yes let us go home" Sirius looked down at Angel "To bed"

Angel got up to attack but was held back by Spike and Gunn "Let them leave mate"

Sirius, Buffy and their group exited the cave.

"She doesn't know what she's doing. We can't let Sirius take advantage of her" Angel said

"And we won't" Wesley said "but we attack when we have the upper hand Angel"

"Anyone else notice that she sounded like herself when I called her mum?" Connor queried

Wesley nodded "Yes, it just shows that she's fighting Sirius's power"

Angel nodded "Have you found anything of use full from those pages?"

"Yes, Sirius will need to perform a ritual of words and use Slayer and son i.e. Buffy and Connor's blood and ten sacrifices to open a portal. However it is quite a simple ritual one that I could transform to get us back home, without the need for blood to be shed."

"He can't do the ritual without me" Connor said "I should go back keep an eye on what's happening, let you know when the ritual will happen"

"I can accompany him and remain unseen" Illyria suggested

"How can you remain unseen?" Spike asked

Illyria vanished "I can become invisible"

"So it seems" Gunn said

Angel looked up from his train of thought "Ok this is how it's going to work. Everything has to happen at the same time. Connor Illyria, go back to the castle keep us notified when the ritual will happen. Wesley, have the ritual to get back home ready. I'll kill Sirius. Spike and Gunn save the sacrifices and Connor and Illyria get Buffy. I'd say once I kill Sirius the spell should be broken. Alright let's get to work"

00000000000000000000000000

"Sirius, why did Connor call me his mother?" Buffy asked as Sirius led her upstairs.

"Because he is my dear"

"If he's my son, why did we leave him with Angel?"

"You saw yourself he wasn't going to come back with us, let us leave it at that" Sirius said as he and Buffy walked into his bedroom. "You've had a rough day" Sirius rubbed her shoulders.

Buffy nodded slightly "Yeah, I don't really remember much of it, any of it really"

"You remember me don't you?"

Buffy smiled "of course I do"

"Lovely" Sirius lent down and kissed her. Buffy's hands rapped around his neck and the kiss deepened.

Buffy pulled away for a breath "I love you"

Sirius smiled "I know" Sirius kissed her again and brought her closer to him holding her around the waist. They began to back up towards the bed as Sirius unzipped Buffy's silk dress and it fell to the floor leaving her in her under clothes. Buffy then un-buttoned Sirius's shirt and they both fell onto the bed.

They were suddenly interrupted with a knock on the door "Sir" Edward entered and looked and the two "Arr um sorry, Sirius the boy is back"

Sirius took a deep and looked to Edward "All right" He looked down at Buffy underneath him "Sorry my dear, fun time is over" he gave her one last kiss before exiting the room and locking her in.

"Edward put the boy in the dungeon. Have everything prepared the ritual and the wedding shall begin tomorrow." Sirius said as he and Edward disappeared from sight.

Illyria appeared from the corner having heard the conversation and then left via the window.

000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who's been reviewing throughout the story, really appreciated. I'm starting on the next chapter right now so it will be up very shortly.

Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 15

Connor awoke in his prison cell as Edward walked in.

"Good morning Mr Connor, sleep well?" He came to stand in front of the cell door.

"Yeah like I was sleeping on a bed of cushions" Connor snickered

"Yes well no one said that misbehaving would win you any favours"

"Where is my mother?"

"She is safe, as a matter of fact you will be going to see her right now, that is of course if you corporate"

Connor nodded '_everything has to go to plan I need to be there for the ritual' _"I won't misbehave, promise"

Edward nodded as he opened the cell door and let Connor out "Oh and you will need to put these on" Edward handed Connor the clothing

"A tux? Since when do you need to dress up for a ritual?"

"Not just a ritual silly boy, you've got dressed up for your mothers wedding now don't you"

"Wedding, she would never…"

"I think you'll find that she is, I wouldn't go trying to make any problems for her and your new father. You won't like the consequences"

Connor rolled his eyes as he finished putting the tux on "Let's just get on with this"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"My Miss you look wonderful" One of the maids said as she walked into Buffy's room. "The gown certainly suits you"

Buffy looked back at herself in the mirror "Thankyou" The gown was a glowing white, strapless, tight till the hips then ballooned out to the floor.

The maid walked over to Buffy and started to place the vail onto her head.

"You know, I don't even remember him proposing" Buffy said

"That's because he didn't…ah I mean it was beautiful the way he did it" The maid went red. "I think we should get you to the chapel"

Buffy nodded "Ok"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius walked alongside Edward as the two made their way to the chapel "So everything for the ritual is planned?"

"Yes sir. We could have done it now, before you wed the slayer"

"No one can have a wedding in the midst of destruction. That's not very romantic"

"Can I ask why you wish to wed at all?"

"A king of a city must have a queen, and she is my perfect companion"

They entered the chapel from the back entry and Sirius situated himself at the altar. He smiled at Connor who stood next to him. "Hello son"

A look of anger passed Connors features as the music began. The chapel doors opened and Buffy entered.

She smiled under the vail and made her way to Sirius.

"You look beautiful" Sirius said to her

"Thankyou"

The minister stood before them and began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Buffy and Sirius"

Connor couldn't help tapping his feet waiting for Calvary to arrive surely Illyria would have notified them, unless something happened…"

"Is there anyone here today that objects to the marriage of this couple, say now or forever hold your peace…"

"I OBJECT!"

The front doors burst open as Angel and his team entered weapons ready.

"Frederick, should have known that you'd turn up" Sirius growled

"It's Angel"

"Whatever, guards, kill them"

The ten guards from the sidelines came forward to the group. Angel avoided them as he made his way to Sirius. Spike and Gunn left to find the hostages. Wesley hit one of the guards with an axe before hiding himself in a corner preparing the ritual. It only took Illyria one blow to knock all the guards to the ground unconscious "Mere mortals cannot defeat me" Illyria then stood guard at Wesley's side.

"Ok Angel! You've interrupted my wedding, wrecked my chapel. Now I'm Angry" Sirius charged at Angel after grabbing an axe from behind the priest.

"Mum, come on lets help Angel" Connor said to Buffy

"I will not disobey Sirius"

"He's the bad guy, and if you can't see that I will help Angel myself. Connor began to make his way to Sirius. But Buffy grabbed his arm with force.

"I don't think so" Buffy then backhanded Connor across the face knocking him into the queues.

Connor scrambled over to the weapons bag Angel had left on the floor and brought out a sword.

"Buffy" Sirius yelled he through a sword over to her "Catch"

Buffy swung the sword in front of her "Feels like I've done this before"

"I don't want to fight you" Connor pleaded

Buffy smiled "Looks like you're going to have to" and the trading of swords began.

Sirius looked over to the mother and son then to Angel and laughed "Hope your boy can take on a slayer"

Angel looked at his two loved ones and worry grew over his features. He turned back to Sirius "You will pay for what you have done" he swung his axe at him but missed by inches.

Sirius jumped the axe swing "She's a feisty one that slayer of yours, such passion in her kisses"

Angel growled "Your right she is, I've had a lot of experience in that area"

"And you know what's such a turn on, those bit marks on her neck"

"Their mine!"

"Are they, we'll I'll have to put some new ones their on our honeymoon shall I"

00

"Illyria the ritual is nearly complete" Wesley handed Illyria a sword "Go help Connor"

00

"You know for a little boy, you've got some skills" Buffy said as she dodged his swing to her head.

"Thanks, I've learnt from the best" Connor began to back her into a corner.

Buffy quickly looked over to the entrance as Spike and Gunn ran into the building with about 10 teenagers with them "Who are they" she said quietly but was soon back in concentration as Connor smashed her across the face with his foot.

She saw the stars come across her face as she fell to her knees and Connor pressed his sword to her neck.

"Do you give up?" he asked

00

Angel and Sirius were still at it. However Sirius became distracted as he saw his beloved faces the pointy end of a sword.

Angel took this opportunity to advance he swung his axe…

00

"I don't want to hurt you" Connor said as he looked down at his mother.

"You don't have to" Buffy grabbed her sword which lay beside her and plunged it into Connor's chest.

00

Angel watched as Sirius's head rolled and along the floor.

00

Buffy's eyes flashed white. She took in deep breathes. She looked down at her hands on the sword and looked at Connor on his knees in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Oh god" she was too much in a state of shock to see Illyria beside her before Illyria plunged her sword into Buffy's upper thigh. Buffy yelled out in pain.

00

Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 16

Angel looked over to the horrid scene before him. He ran over to them. Buffy's hands on the sword that was in his son, Illyria pulling out a sword from Buffy's leg. It took him a moment to react.

"Connor" He brought his son to him "Connor are you alright?" he said in a panic.

Buffy tried to ignore the pain in her leg as blood poured from the wound and from Connor's. "Angel, oh I'm so sorry I didn't" she tried to lean over to help but was shoved back by Angel.

"Leave it Buffy" he growled

Connor was breathing hard and trying to hold at his wound "Can you get it out"

"Angel shook his head at his son "its better if we leave it in. just stay with me ok?"

Connor nodded "I'll try"

Buffy just sat there tears running down her face, her hands trembling as she covered her mouth trying to comprehend what had happened "I didn't mean to.." she said softly.

"Angel we've got it open" Wesley called to them, only just now seeing the scene before him. "We've got to get him to medical care, the portal should come out at our office"

Angel nodded as he began to help Connor from the ground. Gunn got on the other side of the boy and they made their way to the portal. Illyria held her sword at Buffy's throat who still sat on the floor "I shall not let you pass"

"Leave her alone blue" Spike went to the slayer and helped her from the ground "She's alright now"

Illyria nodded and jumped through the portal. Wesley looked back and nodded at Spike before jumping through himself.

"Why are you helping me?" Buffy whispered

"Because it wasn't your fault pet" and they jumped through the portal together.

000000000

"Somebody help us" Angel yelled as he Connor and Gunn landed in the office of wolfram and hart. "Get me the medics"

Harmony nodded from her desk as she paged the medics. As soon as the rest of the group was through the portal it closed. And the medic team was there. They put Connor onto a stretcher and wheeled him down the hallway. Angel following close behind. Connor was taken into surgery and Angel asked to wait in the waiting room. The others except Wesley had left. Angel began pacing the room and didn't notice Buffy limping into the room.

"Angel" she called quietly

He ignored her and kept his pacing.

"Angel please, I'm sorry...I…I don't know what happened…I didn't mean…" it was then that Angel grabbed her side and threw her against the wall. She crumpled to the floor.

"Let me tell you how it happened then" Angel yelled down at her "You stuck a sword through his chest"

She put a hand to her head trying to stop the blood flowing down "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried

"Sorry won't fix this" Angel lowered his voice "If he doesn't survive this, so help me god I will never forgive you. Now GET OUT!"

Buffy nodded slowly as she staggered to her feet. A brief look of guilt covered Angel's features as he watched her leave the room. He looked at the bits of plaster crumple from the wall where she had just been.

Wesley came to sit next to Angel "You know this is not her fault"

Angel stared ahead.

Wesley took a deep breath "I heard Angelus did a lot of awful things to her when he was around. Tortured her soul, her friends, and her life. But she forgave you when you came back. Didn't hold anything against you. Turned against her friends to protect you"

"This is different"

"Is it"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was in Angel's office. She had changed out of the oversized wedding gown and bandaged up her leg from supplies in Angel's draw. She found it too difficult to get into her leather pants and decided on a skirt instead Gunn had brought her some clothes after she had left the medic office.

"May I have a word Buffy?" Wesley asked as her came into the room

"Of course" she said quietly

He looked at her forehead "Here" he pointed to the cloth in her hands. He dipped in the bowl and began on her forehead. "Angel doesn't mean what he said. He's just upset right now"

Buffy shook her head "He does mean it. I've never seen him so angry before"

Wesley placed a bandage over the large cut on her head "How's the leg?"

"How's Connor?"

Wesley looked down

"What?" Buffy looked on worried

"He's, he's in a coma"

"Will he be ok?" Wesley wouldn't answer "Wesley! Will he be ok?"

Wesley shook his head "It's unlikely that he will survive, he's on life support. Buffy I'm sorry I couldn't have better news…"

"The powers"

"What?"

"The powers that be. Gunn told be that they took back that day, the day Angel was human. Where are they situated?"

"Their just down by Santa Monica. Buffy you can't…"

"Tell me exactly where they are"

0000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 17

Buffy looked at the doorway entrance before reading off the words Wesley had written down for her and she poured the white dust into the large plate. There was a white glow at the entrance before she entered.

"Our slayer what brings you forth to see us?" the women asked "Have you brought me a gift?"

Buffy nodded "I have" she placed her hand out to show the diamond ring.

The women took the ring from Buffy and inspected "Ah yes jewels are a pretty thing"

"Why are you here?" The brother asked

"My son, Connor you must save him"

"Why?"

"Because he is my son"

"This is another matter of love…" the brother began

"Yes! But he is also a powerful warrior one that you and your cause will lose if something is not done" Buffy yelled

"If my sources are correct it was you who caused this?" the sister asked

Buffy nodded "Yes, and it is my responsibility to fix it"

"Changing fate will come at a cost for who asks of fate to change"

"I understand" Buffy said softly

"You wish for your young warrior to survive"

"Yes"

"As it has been since the beginning for one to survive another must die"

Buffy nodded slowly "If that's what I must do, I will give up my life for him"

"However, you are not written to die here." The sister looked to her brother and he nodded.

"You shall serve us" the brother said

"I already do, I don't under…" Buffy began

"For eternity" the sister said

Buffy looked at the sister in shock

The brother continued "From this day you will be immortal. You will watch those around you die as you live on. Can you live with that burden my child?"

A tear ran down Buffy's face "Yes"

"That is not all. You are our warrior, we shall send you messages of those in trouble, and you must remain here in Los Angeles to fulfil them"

"Visions?"

"Yes. Do you accept our offer?" the sister asked

"I accept" Buffy said and she stood forward to the sister

The sister ran a hand down Buffy's face "You love so much. a little too much for a slayer. The vampire Angel you must work together, there is much evil in this world which needs to be fought and you must do it together"

Buffy smiled lightly "We can never be together"

The sister whispered into her ear "For you, for your bravery, you have his soul it is now bound, it cannot be lost, no matter what"

Buffy smiled "Thankyou"

The brother and sister then stood in front of her "Are you ready?" Buffy nodded. They brought their hands to her stomach and shoulder. Buffy's body began to glow as she screamed out in pain the last thing she saw was the blue faces of the brother and sister as she crumpled to the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000

Angel sat by Connor's hospital bed

"Connor, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I should have been looking out more closely for you. I wish I could tell you I was sorry"

"It's ok dad" Connor croaked as he sat up in bed

Angel jumped up from his seat "Connor, Connor your awake! Thank god" he kissed his sons forehead. "I'll go get the doctor" he said with a smile.

00000000000000000000000000

Everyone was crowded around in Connors room.

"How did this happen?" Gunn asked as he and Spike toasted a beer

Angel shook his head "I don't care as long as I have my son back" he patted Connor's head.

Connor smiled at his dad and counted everyone in the room but noticed the one he wished to see was missing. "Where's Buffy?"

The room went into total silence. "We don't know" Angel said

"I haven't seen her since last night" Spike said

"Why isn't she here, we got pretty close when we were with Sirius I thought she would have stayed" Connor said

"She stabbed you Connor" Angel said

Connor shook his head "Sirius's power stabbed me, It wasn't her fault, you know that"

Angel looked down at the ground.

Connor looked to his father in anger "You blamed her?" Angel gave him no answer "Well she's probably left the country by now or worse"

"She went to the powers" Wesley said from the corner

"What?" Angel looked over at him "She doesn't even know about them, how'd she…"

Gunn put his hand up "She wanted to know about the forgotten day, the powers were apart of the story"

"I gave her the location, how to get in" Wesley said "You of all people know how persistent she is"

"There's always a price" Angel said. "If this happened because she went to them…we need to find her"

00000000000000000000000000000000

I love reviews, so please leave one


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

**CHAPTER 18**

Buffy entered Connor's room that night she went in quietly, trying not to wake him. She ran a hand down his face. He had no monitors connected to him and he was warm so that means it worked. He's alive and well. She went to leave when he saw her.

"Where are you going mum?"

Buffy smiled before she turned to look at him "Mum. Something that's going to take me a while to get used to"

"You look like crap"

"Thanks, I feel like it too. Took a few too many stabs and punches for one day" she giggled

Connor laughed before turning serious "You don't have to leave"

She nodded "Yeah I kind of do. I'm really sorry for what I did to you"

"It wasn't you! Why can't you see that? Why can't dad see that? You were possessed"

She laughed lightly "Doesn't change the fact that your blood was on my hands, does it. It doesn't matter Angel hates me. I just wanted to see that you were ok. I'll come by and see you when things have cooled down ok" she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "It was really nice to meet you Connor and I'm very proud to call you my son. I love you"

"I love you too. But please talk to him before you go"

Buffy nodded at him and squeezed his hand before leaving the room.

00

"Buffy"

She knew he was there before he said her name.

"Angel"

She looked over towards him they were metres apart. There was a long silence before Angel spoke.

"What happened with the powers?"

"Nothing I didn't go to them. It's great that Connor's fine. I'm going back home. Sorry for everything."

She began to walk out of the office but Angel caught her arm "I'm not going to let you run away"

"I really don't feel like having two dislocated shoulders Angel, so please let go"

Angel looked down guilty and released her "I'm sorry about hurting you"

"No your not" she snapped back "It made you feel better, to hurt the person that hurt you and your son, I understand"

"He's your son too you know, you would have done the same thing…" Angel's voice began to rise.

"You think I don't know that Angel, that he's my son. That he was conceived on a day I CAN'T REMEMBER" Buffy screamed back at him

"I knew we'd have to have this talk"

"Oh let's, let's talk about how your always making decisions for me for us"

"If I knew Connor was your son I would have told you…"

"Really? I don't think that's true. You know damn well how many people and demons are after me, why let them know that the slayer has a son that they can go and kill to hurt her, to bait her. Admit it. I wouldn't have ever found out about him"

"Buffy that's not true. Look I know I dealt with the Connor coma situation badly I shouldn't of blamed you. But I don't like not knowing what it cost you"

"What does it matter, why burden you with MY problems?"

Angel yelled out in frustration before raising his voice to her level "Because your problems are my problems. God Buffy I…"

He watched as she began to clutch her head and stumbled back knocking over a lamp and missing the wall behind her. Angel grabbed her before she hit the ground. She let out grunts of pain as she clutched her head. A scene he had scene many times in the past.

Buffy took in a couple of deep breaths before her eyes locked on Angel's, the feeling of worry streaming off him.

"Are you alright?"

Buffy nodded slowly "I'm fine" she breathed

"They gave you visions?"

Buffy looked in shock at him "How'd you…"

"Cordy used to have them. I know what they look like. So this is your cost?"

Buffy sat there a moment before answering "Yeah"

"And that's it?" Angel looked at her suspiciously

"Yeah" she said annoyed

Angel nodded not believing her "what did you see?"

"I can handle it" she began to get up slowly and stumbled

"Really?" Angel raised he's eyebrows at her

Buffy rolled her eyes "There's a girl in central park, being chased by some folner demons. Best way to kill them is to behead them"

Angel nodded "Ok" he helped Buffy to her feet and they made their way to the exit. Angel watched Buffy limp her way next to him "Maybe you should stay here"

"Just give me some pain killers and I'll be fine"

Angel stepped in front of her "So are we ok?"

"I…I don't know" Buffy brushed past him "Let's go get us some demons"

0000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 19

"So…what did this girl look like?" Angel asked as the two of them walked through central park

"She wasn't blonde, you wouldn't like her" Buffy said coldly as she stared straight ahead.

Angel looked at her "Blonde? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh I don't…Darla, Corderlia, me"

Angel took hold of her arm gently "Buffy…can we just stop…I don't want to fight with you"

Buffy stopped and looked at him "Is that so? Ever since I got here all you've wanted to do is with me is fight. Why stop now?"

"That was just miscommunication. I'm not angry with you…"

"Yeah well I'm pretty angry with you"

"I said I was sorry Buffy…please you have to… DUCK!"

Buffy was slow to react and the plank of wood connected with her back knocking her to the ground "That would be the Filner demons" Buffy grumbled

There were three of them one continued to go after Buffy the other Angel and one was carrying a young girl.

Buffy flipped herself from the ground shaking a little as she stood. She swung her fist into the demon she suddenly saw another five of them rounding the corner "Angel, we've got more company"

"So I've noticed" Angel yelled back to her as he defended another three of them off him.

Buffy now had five of the demons coming at her. Blocking each one as they came near. Buffy grunted in pain as one of them knocked her on her injured shoulder popping it back out again. Angel had beheaded two of his and was about to finish of the last one…

"Wait!" The demon he was fighting yelled to him "Wouldn't want us to have to kill her" he pointed to the girl from Buffy's vision as she struggled in another demons grip.

"Help me" she whispered

Buffy had defeated two of the demons on her, but still weak from her injuries and having another three demons on her she was getting tired. Angel was not helping either. She couldn't see him, she heard some commotion before but now he wasn't there. _'That's not fair, leave me to finish off the fight' _

Buffy kicked one of the demons to the ground "One down, two to go" Buffy looked at the remaining two "Ok guys you ready for some action"

Angel looked at the girl then back to the leader "Ok I'm not going to kill you. So give me the girl and we can all go home to bed, some of us have had a long day"

"I could give you her, but she is an order"

"Order, as in take-a-way?"

"Not completely, but we were hired for a job to get her, if we don't bring her back, we won't get paid"

"What a shame" Angel said sarcastically "Listen I don't have all night, I'm not going to let you take her so…" Angel through his axe into the leaders head, the remaining demon let go of the girl and ran off in fear. Angel walked over to the girl and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

The girl nodded "I…I think so. Thankyou for helping me"

"Your welcome, do you need a ride home"

The girl shook her head "No that's ok. My car is just over there" she pointed to a near by side walk.

Angel nodded "Ok, well be safe"

"Thankyou again" she said before running off into the night.

Angel watched her make her way to her car before turning around and scanning the area "Buffy?" he walked further along the tree line to find the remaining demons decapitated.

"Present"

Angel turned to find Buffy slumped against a tree.

"Are you alright?" he walked over toward her.

"Yeah just taking a breather" she spoke softly

Angel looked at her. Her left shoulder was slumped. Her previously injured upper leg was bleeding and she had taken a few too many knocks to the head.

"Come on let's get you back to the office" Angel held out a hand to her

"Grab my arm" she whispered

Angel looked down at her left arm that she eyed. He kneeled down and she sat straighter against the tree. "You ready?" he waited for her nod before pulling on her arm, hearing the loud snap echo through the park.

Buffy held in her scream and just panted as Angel brushed down her hair. "You ok?"

She eyed him

Angel laughed lightly "Right, I just pulled your shoulder back into its socket, of course your not" Angel lent down and pulled her up off the ground. "Can you walk?"

Buffy nodded before collapsing in Angel's arms. "I'll take that as a no" Angel lifted her in his arms and began to walk back to his car.

0000000000

Angel put Buffy down onto his bed she was still out of it. She stirred as he put her down.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi" he smiled "Your legs still bleeding to you want me to ah…" he showed her some gauze and bandages in his hand.

Buffy nodded slowly "yeah thanks"

Angel looked down at her leg and back at her "I…you'll need to ah…I can't get to the…can you"

Buffy smiled lightly "You want me to take my pants off?"

"Yeah I was trying to get to that"

Buffy slowly stood up from the bed "I can do it if you want…I mean if you don't feel comfortable"

"It's fine" Angel reassured her

Buffy slipped off her pants leaving her in her under briefs. She blushed slightly as sat back on the edge of the bed.

Angel moved over to her and pulled up a chair in front of her. He began to clean up the wound and bandage it.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad and through me into a wall for not telling you sooner?" Buffy said

Angel looked up at her "I promise" he looked back down his nervous hands finishing the bandage off.

"When I went to see the powers, they gave me a gift for…for saving Connor"

"What was it?" Angel said whilst placing some tape over the bandage

"They bound your soul"

Angel looked up at her "What?"

"You can not lose your soul anymore Angel"

"No catch, clause in there somewhere?"

"No catch, except I have to stay here in LA and battle along side you, something about a big battle coming up…"

"My soul is bound" Angel said "You are staying in LA" Angel ran his hand up and down her leg "With me" he moved closer till there lips were mere inches apart.

Buffy nodded lightly "Yeah" she breathed

"Do you want to be here, with me?" he said softly

Buffy leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. The rediscovered each others mouths and they moved back onto the bed. Angel climbing on top of her.

"God, I love you" Angel whispered

Buffy kissed him again before pulling back "I love you" she removed his shirt and ran her arms over his biceps. It didn't take long before they finally reached the connection they'd been wanting for so long.

00000000000000000

Sorry for the lack of update. I've no time. They'll be more soon. That is of course if you the readers want me to update.

Tell me how I'm going, review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 20

3 MONTHS LATER

Angel, Wesley, Gunn and a few other workers were seated on a large round table looking up at Eve that was addressing the group.

"So you're saying that the key to stopping the upcoming apocalypse is stopping by stopping the black thorn?"

Eve nodded "Correct, there the ticket out of here"

"If it's that simple, why has nobody taken the thorn out before?" asked Wesley

"It's not simple. The black thorn…well you can't get near them unless you are apart or want to be apart of the membership. No one has ever gotten close enough"

"And why would Wolfram and Hart want to destroy the black thorn. Aren't you lot accomplices or something?" asked Angel

"They don't. But the partners believe that it must be done"

Angel nodded slowly "So you want someone to get into the membership?"

"Yes. It will come at a cost though. They always ask for a sacrifice…"

"When don't they ask for a sacrifice" Angel scoffed

Wesley looked back to Eve "What will they except?"

"The black thorn?" Eve looked to him then at Angel "Oh I know exactly what they will want from you. Question is…will you give them what they want?"

Angel rolled his eyes frustrated "I don't read minds Eve..."

"The Destroyer" she piped in.

Angel stood up quickly his chair swirling into the wall "NO, not going to happen. What else?"

Eve smiled "Angel that's all you have to offer that or your soul and I'm thinking your little slayer won't be happy if you lose that…"

"And you think she'll like having our son given to the membership…"Angel began but Gunn cut him off.

"Ok Angel man, why don't we leave it at that today? Talk some more tomorrow" Gunn patted Angel on the back.

The room began to empty leaving Angel and Eve behind. Angel walked over to Eve "You better tell the partners they can think of another way in, because it won't be through my son"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Eve walked down a long corridor and entered an office with a knock.

"How did it go?" the man behind the desk asked

"He didn't go for the through your son to the wolfs gig"

"I didn't think he would. Has he arrived at plan B YET?"

"B standing for brutal pain in my arse?"

The man laughed

Eve crossed her arms "What? She is, every time I try to get close to Angel to talk to him. She'll pull him away. She's even got him thinking about moving back into the Hyperion. She wants him to return to Angel investigations"

"Was she there today?"

Eve shook her head "No thank god. She was having lunch with the boy" Eve put her hands in the air "I mean everything was going as planned until she moved in"

The man nodded "So it would seem. So get her to move out"

"And how do you suppose I do that"

"Well seeing as though you've been trying to achieve that result the past month. I won't be putting that duty on you. Continue with your convincing on Angel. I want that soul gone. As for the slayer…leave it with me"

000000000000000000000000000000

Angel was sitting at his desk going through paperwork, he didn't notice when Buffy walked into his office.

She walked around his desk and rubbed his shoulders.

Angel jumped startled "Oh Buffy I didn't hear you come in"

Buffy leant down and kissed him "Figured as much" she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him "Why don't you take a break" she said as she began kissing his earlobe.

Angel ran his hands up the back of her top kissing her shoulder before pulling back slowly "I can't" he breathed "I have so much work to do"

Buffy ignored him and ran kisses up his neck "I don't care, c'mon just one little break" she whispered. She began to un button his shirt.

Angel caught her hands gently and pulled them down. She looked at him hurt "I'm sorry Buffy I just…can't at the moment. It's this whole thing with the black thorn. I'm just…really busy"

Buffy looked down and bowed her head before getting off Angel's lap. "Right, of course you do" Buffy began to walk to the door.

Angel took an unneeded breath out and shook his head slightly "Buffy you know what it's like…"

Buffy turned around "I'm sorry Angel but I don't know what this" she put her hands up in the air signally the office "Is like"

"I promise we'll do something nice tonight, dinner at that Italian place you like…"

"I ate there last night remember with Connor we had a table for three…"

Angel put a hand to his head "Dinner…I'm sorry I forgot"

Buffy put a hand up to halt him "Angel I understand. I know you're under a lot of stress at the moment. But just don't forget about what's important…"

"Believe me I haven't" Angel came around the desk to stand in front of Buffy.

Buffy nodded "Connors into exams at school at the moment. He's going to come round at seven he wanted some advise from you on a history paper" Buffy began for the door again and caught her hand before she did.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly

"To patrol, you know some people still need our help out there"

"Will you be home tonight?"

Buffy scoffed "What does it matter? You won't come to bed…"

"I will I promise…"

Buffy looked him in the eyes "Stop making promises you can't keep" she whispered before leaving the room leaving the door open ajar.

Angel breathed out his frustrations and walked back to his desk.

"Trouble in paradise?" Eve asked from the doorway

"Eve not now"

"You know there are other things you could sign away to the black thorn"

"I'm not in the mood Eve…"

"You could always pretend to give them something, an insider perhaps. Trade them a warrior. Then you'll have someone on the inside"

"I thought the whole deal was to get me on the inside"

"You want the membership yes, but you don't always get a backstage pass"

"So you want me to give them someone that will do what exactly behind the scenes?"

"You know the whole saying destroy from within. Well that's what you'll be doing"

Angel nodded "Right, goodnight Eve"

Eve smiled before leaving the office.

00000000000000000000

I know I know really long since I last updated. But I've got holidays coming up so I can write quicker.

So tell me what you think, I love to know.

review


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

Authors note: nope you haven't missed anything no one knows that Buffy is immortal…yet!

CHAPTER 21

Connor came home after seeing Angel with a bunch of books in his hand. A month ago he, Buffy and Angel had bought back the Hyperion and they were slowly moving back in. However Angel had only stayed a couple of nights out of the month they had been there. He was always working late and ended up staying in his pent house at the office instead. He went up stairs to find Buffy watching TV in the lounge.

"Hey mum" Connor walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead before joining her on the couch.

Buffy smiled at him "Hi Connor, how'd the assignment go?"

"Yeah good, dad went over a couple things with me but then got called into a meeting…"

"More about the black thorn?" Buffy rolled her eyes

Connor laughed "What else"

Buffy shook her head "I don't know what the matter is with him?"

"He's just stressed out at the moment, once this whole black thorn business is over, everything will go back to normal" he put a reassuring hand on her back.

Buffy smiled "You always know what to say to make me feel better"

"That's what sons do" he laughed

Buffy laughed "Yeah they do" Buffy looked up at the clock on the wall "Patrol time"

"Is dad meeting you there?"

Buffy shook her head with a slight laugh "Since when does your dad patrol he just sends his little warriors to go for him…I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about…these aren't your problems"

Connor smiled "It's fine, do you want me to go with you? You know how random your visions have been lately, you might need the back up"

Buffy smiled "Have you finished your homework?"

"Of course"

"Ok" They began to walk to the door "You might even get lucky and I'll buy you some ice-cream on the way home"

Connor frowned "What am I four?"

"According to Angel, in earth years…yes"

"Just grab your weapons"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"So where agreed then?" Eve asked at the round table that the Angel team sat around.

"Yes, we are" Angel nodded

Eve smiled "You will meet with The Thorn offer them one soul for you expense into the membership. So the question becomes Angel. What warrior to do you have strong enough to survive the back stage pass of The Black Thorn?"

0000000000000000000000000

"Watchout" Buffy yelled to Connor as she saw an incoming sword fly past his head.

Connor quickly rolled to the ground and jumped up in time to catch the flying sword in mid air "Thanks mum"

"Anytime" Buffy punched one of five demons in the face knocking him to the ground

"Aren't you glad I came for back up?" Connor called to her

"Oh stop gloating" Buffy ducked to the ground and put her leg out tripping up her opponent. He fell to the ground and Buffy lifted her axe to slice him down the middle.

"Have you noticed these guys aren't going for the kill?" Connor called to Buffy as he stabbed the demon in his middle

Buffy nodded quickly "There stalling us"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I'd love to know honey, so if you find out…" Buffy knocked another demon into a tomb stone, she breathed out "Would you let me know"

Connor laughed at her "Kind of got my hands full mum" Connor looked over to the tree line "We've got more company"

Buffy cut off her demons head and looked in Connors direction to see more demons coming for them "This is really not good" Buffy murmured

"What do we do?" Connor yelled as he pummelled three of them into the ground

"Keep defending them off…I'll…" Buffy looked at the gaining demons entering the fight scene "Think of something" Another demon surprised her from behind and through her a few metres from the scene. She landed on a tomb stone hard cracking it in half. She barely had time to get up as many of the demons jumped on her and pulled her to her feat holding her in their clutches.

"Hello Miss Summers"

Connor kept fighting off the demons but their were so many and he was struggling to keep his stance he tore a few glances around the area trying to pinpoint Buffy's location but failed to see past the demons. "Damn it"

Buffy looked at the incoming figure emerging from the darkness "Who the hell are you?"

The man shook his head "Language" he shook his finger in front of her face "I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you" he looked her up and down "I always heard you were a spunky little thing"

"Did you also hear that I could kick your ass here to next Thursday if you weren't cheating" Buffy nodded her head in the demons direction.

The man laughed "Well you are the original slayer, a tough one to get a hold of. Take it as a compliment that I've gone to all this trouble to speak with you"

"Oh I'm blushing really" she said sarcastically "Now since you know my name it's only fair that I know yours"

He smiled at the demons "Oh I really like her" he held out his hand to her "My names Hamilton, sorry guess your not really in the position to be shaking hands" he pulled his hand back behind his back.

"So Hamilton, what do you want exactly?" Buffy tried again to get the demons to release her but they just held tighter

"I've heard that you've moved back to the Hyperion Hotel…"

"Sorry there's no vacancy for the insane"

Hamilton laughed "I thought there'd be plenty of room for one more, since Angel is never home"

Buffy looked at him dangerously "What do you know about Angel?"

"He works in my building, what wouldn't I know?"

Buffy laughed "You're from Wolfram and Hart, I should have known. So what do you want from me threaten me to get Angel to leave?"

"Oh the complete opposite, it seems you're trying your hardest to keep Angel away from the company. Can you not see that he belongs with us?"

Buffy took a moment then shook her head "Nope sorry not seeing that"

Hamilton ignored her answer "Angel is planning on joining the membership of the black thorn, do you know that?"

Buffy kept a straight face

Hamilton smiled "He's going to send a warrior in to destroy them from the inside. Use that warrior as his trade for the membership"

"What has this got to do with me?"

"He wants to send your precious Connor in…"

"What?"

"He is the great destroyer"

"He's just a kid! yeah he may have super powers…"

"So you disagree with Angel then? Excellent so you'd agree with me suggesting that you go in his place. You've got the strength the brains and you can help us bring down The Black Thorn"

Buffy laughed "You think I'm going to listen to you? You're the bad guy" she yelled

"Ok then, don't believe me. Good luck seeing your son again" Hamilton nodded at the demons and they let her go and began to exit the scene.

Buffy followed Hamilton and slammed her fist into the back of his head. He didn't budge from the blow. Instead he turned slowly and looked at Buffy with a smirk before grabbing her around the neck and lifting her off the ground.

Hamilton looked at her darkly as she squirmed in his grip "Listen girly. I was trying to be nice. But now you've hit my patience. If you don't go along with the plan and be Angel's ticket into the membership, I will personally hunt down your precious son and make sure he never see's the light of day again. Don't get in the way of what's to come or I'll make sure you live the rest of your Immortal life with me lying naked in a cage in my office"

Buffy's face started to turn pale as small droplets of blood came from her neck as Hamilton squeezed harder "You will do everything you're told no matter what the instruction. Do you understand me?"

Buffy struggled to nod

Hamilton smirked "What was that?" he loosened his grip on her neck

"Yes" Buffy chocked out

Hamilton dropped her on the ground gasping for air. He stood his foot onto her chest and pushed her into the ground. Buffy yelled out a sharp grunt.

"Just remember, if you tell anyone of our little talk, your son is dead" Hamilton release his foot from her chest. "It was nice to meet you Buffy" Hamilton smiled at her before kicking her hard in the head, knocking her out cold.

Hamilton looked around the area "Where's the boy?"

One of the demons pointed over to a nearby tree "We tied him up over there" Connor was tied up and unconscious.

"Notify the office get a team out here to clean up"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What did you think?

Lots of reviews really get me in the mood to write more for you guys.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

CHAPTER 22

"Angel we got a report of an attack down in central park, Mr Benton wants to know if you want to send a team down to assess the situation?" Harmony said through the centre COM

"Yeah send a team…wait I've got a bit of time I'll go. Is Gunn or Wes about?"

"Gunn's in his office"

"Alright I'll be right out"

"Okay boss"

000

Central Park

"You know they could have given us the exact location in Central park not just say 'hey go to central park' you know?"

Angel laughed "Yeah well…" he stopped and smelt the air "Connor?" They walked further along looking in all directions trying to spot the boy.

"Hey over there" Gunn pointed to a nearby tree

"Connor" Angel ran over to the tree and they both began to untie the boy.

Connor stirred as they did "What…dad?" Connor mumbled

"Hey, you alright?" Angel asked as he looked at a cut on Connor's face.

"Ah" Connor began to sit up with their help "Where'd all the demons go…they just left"

"How many were there?"

"Felt like hundreds" Connor rubbed his head

"Come on lets get you back home to rest" Angel helped him off the ground and they began to walk

"Is mum already in the car?" Connor asked

"Your mum? She was with you?" Angel asked

Connor nodded "Yeah we were patrolling that's when we were ambushed" Connor looked around "She's not with you?"

"Go to the car and wait there" Angel ordered and passed Connor to Gunn

Angel raced back to the scene "Buffy" he called out. He could smell her blood in the air. "Buffy"

He turned one of the tree bends and found her sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh Buffy" He cradled her into his arms and ran a hand down her face. She had a mass bruise to her face and a red hand mark around her neck. And other minor injuries to her arms and legs.

"Buffy can you hear me? Wake up sweetheart"

With no response he moved her into his arms and carried her back to the car.

0000000000000000000

Angel watched Buffy as she began to stir from her slumber. He brushed her hair lightly out of her face and kept his hand there as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm Angel?"

"Hey there, How you feeling?"

Buffy sat up slowly "Like I got hit in the head"

Angel smiled "I'm pretty sure you did"

"Yeah, is Connor ok?"

"He's fine just a bump to the head"

"Good"

"So who were those guys, Connor said…"

"They were nobody, just a bunch of well planned demons trying to take us out"

"But Connor said none of them were going in for the kill, why would they…"

"There demons Angel there're difficult to understand. All that matters is that were fine and there're gone"

Angel nodded and sat back in his chair by the bed "So how've you been? I'm really sorry I haven't been around much"

"I understand Angel. So is it finally over with the Black Thorn yet?"

"Yeah about that, Eve thinks it would be good to send in someone undercover to…"

"Destroy them from the inside, yeah, yeah already know that…"

"How? I never told you…"

"Wes told me…over the phone"

Angel frowned "Well we need to decide who to send…"

"I'll go"

"What?"

"Think about it Angel. I can take care of myself" She looked down at herself then back at Angel "Well when the odds aren't 100 to 1. I can get you the information you need. Plus were a really good undercover team"

Angel took a moment to think "Are you sure about his, I mean I don't want to put you in any danger…"

"But you'll put Connor in danger!"

"What? Buffy"

"Ah never mind, just my head"

"Well let me know when you're feeling better and we can get everything organised"

Buffy stood out of the bed "I'm ready when you are"

000000000000000000000000000

"We'll Eve everything has fallen into place nicely"

"Indeed it has Hamilton"

"Miss Summers will be out of the way and Angel will have plenty of distraction"

"The Thorn knows our plan"

"Of course they do. And if all goes to plan we will have Angelus here to bring forth The End of Days"

"It would be good to find out the key to that whole end of the world deal you know"

"All in good time Eve. Now when is your next meeting with Angel?"

"Ah" Eve looked to her watch "Right now actually"

"Good go get to work then"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Help me get to 100 reviews!

You'll get a big surprise once I get there!

Review Review


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Story Summary: **Angel and his team are having trouble with a certain big evil in town. But are refusing to ask for help, especially from a certain blonde vampire slayer. ANGEL & BUFFY CROSSOVER.

**Time period:** Set a while after Angel and Spike come back from seeing Buffy with the Immortal in Rome (The girl in Question).

_**Authors Note- YAY 100 REVIEWS Ok so here's your surprise, a big long fat chapter just for you!**_

CHAPTER 23

In yet another Wolfram and Hart meeting Eve, Connor, Gunn, Wesley, Spike and Illyria with a few unknown presences in the room.

"I still don't think it's a very good idea to send one of our own into the Paraná pool" Gunn said

"I'd have to agree with Gunn on that one" Connor mumbled

"So have you decided who you will be sending in?" Wesley asked

Eve smiled "Well actually…" she was interrupted as Angel and Buffy entered "Well speaking of our saviours here they are"

"Eve" Angel greeted her

Buffy just rolled her eyes at Eve's smirk "Eve is that a new perfume you've got on?" Buffy asked

"Well yes actually I just got it. It was quite cheap…"

Buffy laughed "Cheap, well it certainly suits you"

Connor snickered in the background as Eve gave Buffy a deadly glare.

Gunn stood up "Ladies, ladies I think we've got more important things to attend to like who's going undercover"

"I am" Buffy said seriously

"What!" Connor jumped from his seat "Mum you can't it's a suicide mission"

"Connor I'll be fine. I promise"

"But…"

"Ah I hate to interrupt the Mother Son bonding session, but if were decided here we need to get on with the meeting" Eve interrupted

Connor breathed out before slumping back into his seat. Buffy and Angel also took theirs.

Angel put out a hand "Continue Eve"

"Right, well the senior partners have found out the next meeting place for the thorn"

"When?" Wesley asked

"Tonight, Angel you shall go there. Buffy is your prisoner. You shall do a trade off the membership for the original slayer"

Angel looked at Buffy and she nodded at him. Angel took an unneeded breathe "Well how are we meant to know that she's alright once we give her to them?"

"We have an implant. It's a small microphone piece that we will place into Buffy's upper arm. The microphone will only project out. So she can communicate with us but we won't be able to respond"

Wesley nodded "Shouldn't we have some sort of alarm…If something goes wrong…"

"That's right, how will she know when she needs to get out…" Angel began

"Ah she who is sitting right here, thinks you worry too much. I will be fine" Buffy said "Now Eve what needs to be done before we can get going?"

Eve looked down at her paper "Well you need to go and get the implant. That's about it then you and Angel go and meet them at this address" Eve handed Angel a small sheet of paper "And just be prepared to act Angelus" Eve looked to Buffy "I'll take you down to the lab"

Buffy stood up and Angel gently took hold of her hand "You want me to go with you?"

Buffy looked up at Eve who gave her a glare before turning back to Angel "No it's fine"

Angel nodded "Ok well you make sure you come and see me in my office when you're done" Angel winked making Buffy smile

"Ok Angel you shall meet with them at nine o'clock" she turned to Buffy "Let's go"

Buffy stood up and walked to the door giving Connor a rub on the head before leaving with Eve.

00000000000000000000000000

"The good all playing it cool, you play it well" Eve said to Buffy as they continued down a corridor

"Well I don't play it as good as you play tramp" Buffy said smoothly

Eve glared at Buffy and brushed off her comment "So Hamilton told me that he spoke with you"

Buffy nodded "We met briefly"

"So you know the deal here then" Eve stopped in the corridor and turned to Buffy "You only play a small insignificant part in all of this. Just know that if something happens to you it won't matter it won't affect our plans in any way. So don't start to think that you are important in this" Eve turned on her heel "You can leave now"

"What about the chip?" Buffy called

"There is no chip, you're on your own" Eve exited

00000000000000000000000

Buffy stood outside Angel's door for a good ten minutes before finally deciding to go in. She raised her hand to the door knob and paused before opening the door and entering.

Angel was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to come in" he smiled and then frowned "Something wrong"

Buffy eyed his steamy chest before sitting herself on the bed "When isn't there something wrong" Buffy looked down at her twittering fingers "Angel I need to tell you something"

Angel nodded with concern "What is it?"

She looked up at him before looking to the ground "When I went to see the oracles a couple of months ago for Connor, there was more to it…more to give them." Buffy looked up at him "They…they made me immortal"

Angel breathed an unneeded breath before smiling at her putting a hand to her shoulder "It's about time you told me"

Buffy looked at him with wide eyes, "You knew?"

Angel nodded "It doesn't really stay a secret that the original slayer is an immortal"

Buffy looked down and replied softly "I guess so" Buffy looked at him again "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Thought I'd wait till you were ready to tell me" Angel ran a hand through her hair "You surprised me though, I thought it would have taken you six months"

Buffy smiled and hit his arm playfully "Shut up"

Angel laughed and kissed her "So did you get that microchip in?"

Buffy crawled onto his lap "Hey I wasn't finished my make out session" she began to kiss him and he returned the favour. During the kiss she leant over to Angel's ear and kissed around his earlobe. "Were being set up" she whispered into his ear.

Angel pulled back "What…."

Buffy grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed and stayed on top of him and began kissing his neck. "There watching us right now, listening, so play along. I met a guy, Hamilton he's trying to break us apart"

Angel kissed her collarbone "How?" he whispered

"Example he told me that you wanted to send Connor into the thorn…"

"I never…"

"I know that. Hamilton told me that if I didn't put up my hand to go undercover he'd come after Connor…"

"He's who attacked you guys last night?"

Buffy pulled her top off over her head revealing her bra "Yes. He's strong Angel I didn't fake getting knocked out by him. You have to make sure nothing happens to Connor whilst I'm gone…"

"You're not going in"

"I have to…"

"They want you out of the way. We can't give them what they want"

"So what do you suppose we do then?"

"Surprise them"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Connor was on his way out of Wolfram and Hart. He had checked out the paper Eve had given to his dad and was going to help his parents. There was no way he was going to let Buffy be given to the thorn.

"You're Connor right?"

Connor turned to the figure behind him "Yeah who the hell are you?"

The man laughed "Like mother like son. My names Hamilton"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure the chains aren't too tight?" Angel asked as he held Buffy's arm as they walked to The Thorn meeting

"Got to make it look convincing"

"Yeah…"

Buffy turned to him "And make sure you do make it look convincing. I'm a big girl. Remember what we talked about"

Angel nodded and they continued towards the big building in front of them.

"Here we go"

Angel vamped out and grabbed Buffy tightly pinning her back to him. He kicked open the door.

The room had many inscriptions on the blood red walls. There was a large round table that filled the middle of the room and there seated the 12 members of The Black Thorn.

The member at the opposite end of the table stood "Mr Angel. To what do we give this honour?"

"Well you see I'm really interested in memberships. I've got the library, video store, even a few magazine memberships. But what I don't have is a membership for The Black Thorn"

The table laughed until one member spoke "And you expect to join empty handed?"

Angel laughed "That's why I bring you her" Angel held Buffy tighter making her squirm in his grasp.

The man at the head of the table spoke again "The slayer…"

Angel shook his head "You say it too nakedly The Original Immortal Slayer, sounds tasty doesn't it?"

The man continued "Yes well we have never had one of those in possession before I suppose we…"

Another demon stood from the table "Isn't Angel this the slayer your dating"

"That was years ago, I've moved on. Now do we have a deal?"

The man at the head of the table spoke again "You have yourself a deal" he pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it down the table towards Angel "Sign that and were done"

Angel looked down at the paper "Ok no problems can you guys hold onto her for me" In one quick movement Buffy was out of the cuffs she pulled a sword from Angels leather jacket and Angel through her onto the table as she slid down the table she managed to behead half of the members on the table. At the same time Angel grabbed the axe off a nearby wall and got rid of the guards to either side of him. Buffy stood up onto the table and kicked a member coming at her.

Angel looked over to her "Buffy heads up" They swapped weapons.

Angel grabbed the sword and began to slice and dice through the remaining members. Buffy had her sword aimed at the head members throat "Not so tough are you now?" she said with a smirk.

The leader laughed "You do understand that we knew you were meant to be coming in undercover"

"It wouldn't surprise me"

"If you kill me the senior partners won't be pleased"

"And if I keep you alive you'll just start a new Thorn so sorry I'm going to have to disagree" Buffy raised her sword ready to swing

"And what about your son"

Buffy paused centre metres from his neck "What"

"You do know the prophecy…" A glow began to brighten in his hand "That the father will kill the son"

"I…" Buffy stuttered

"Of course you don't" the glow turned yellow "Ok I'm done" as Buffy recovered from her shock she moved her sword to strike. As she did the leader through the glowing yellow ball towards Angel and it hit him in the chest. Angel cried out in pain and fell to his knees as the ball rolled to the ground to a stop. Buffy had beheaded the leader and straight away turned to face the scene before her.

All the members were dead and only Buffy and Angel remained in the room. Angel stayed silent on his knees.

Buffy approached him slowly "Angel are you okay?"

He began to stand slowly "Oh I'm feeling just fine" he looked her in the eyes "Buff"

"Angelus"

00000000000000000000000000

Thankyou very much for the kind reviews they really helped me write this chapter. Keep them coming.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Review Please!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Warning: content in this chapter may not be suitable for young readers; I've upped the rating just in case.**

CHAPTER 24

"Angelus"

"Hey Buff" Angelus smirked at her

"It…it can't be possible" Buffy stuttered as she backed up from his approaching figure.

"Well seeing as I'm here and love a boy isn't, I'd say it's quite possible"

"But your soul is bound…"

Angelus laughed "Bound! That doesn't mean anything, only that you can't be the cause for its removal, when we get it on. Magic will always do the trick"

In that moment Buffy looked to the now silent ball on the ground. Angelus follows her eyes to the ball and they both make a run for it. Angelus pushes Buffy into the table and she stumbles on a chair as she tries to catch up. Angelus reaches to ball first and throws it in the air before catching it again in victory.

"Ha! Can't be getting rid of this anytime soon" he said

Buffy stood in front of him a second before lunging at him. Angelus didn't see it coming and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Give me the ball" Buffy ordered as she held a stake to his chest as she pinned him to the ground.

Angel laughed and held the ball tightly "Why would I do that?"

Buffy pushed the stake closer to his chest "I'm not in the mood for playing games"

In one quick movement Angelus tucked the ball into his pocket and turned them over placing himself on top of Buffy and held the stake at her heart. "But I love playing games with you"

Buffy struggled underneath him and let out a few grunts as she tried to get him off her. "Get off!"

Angelus giggled "You didn't say please" Angelus's face faded into thought "You know if that magic ball could take away my soul I wonder if it could take yours…"

Buffy kneed Angelus in the stomach making him drop the stake as she made her move to get out of his advantage he grabbed the leg that had hit him and pushed it hard to her outer body. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard her yell out in pain as a loud crack echoed in the room from her leg.

"Oh did that hurt lover?" Angelus laughed as he sat down harder on her hips and pulled her wriggling arms above her head. Buffy tried a head butt but Angelus simply dodged his head to the side. "Ha nice try"

"What do you want?"

Angelus smiled "What I always want…you"

"Sorry I'm taken"

"Yeah by me, encase you've forgotten Angel is apart of me"

Buffy shook her head "You and Angel are too totally different beings"

"Yet we share the same body, same bond, same…lover" Angelus lowered his face just above Buffy's

Buffy tried to control her body's reaction to Angelus's body "I'll never be yours" as Angelus lowered the rest of his body mere inches from her skin she found her body arching up to him.

"Your body tells me otherwise" Angelus whispered in her ear before kissing her earlobe down to her neck "Do you know why you react to my touch like this?"

Buffy moaned in pleasure before whispering "Because I love Angel"

"That and your bond to him, you will never be able to hurt him as he will never hurt you, well try not to anyway. He made you his at graduation if he ever wanted to take control of you he could, as I am now" he ran his hands up and down her arms giving her goose bumps. Buffy stayed in her somewhat daze as her body took control over her mind suddenly finding his lips.

She broke away after a moment "No" she gently pleaded but Angelus just continued the kiss and she responded. Buffy legs began to wrap around Angelus's legs and her arms loosened out of his grip. Not even making for an escape her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

Angelus moved one hand down under her thin shirt another behind her head. Letting her catch her breath a moment he made a trail of kisses from the crane of neck down to her chest. He removed her shirt as he did so.

"I can't….please stop" Buffy couldn't think she felt helpless. She couldn't understand the control he was having over her. He didn't have it the last time, but Angel had fed off her since their last encounter. Or could it be the binding spell the powers had used on us both. Her mind was screaming at her to take control to stop, but her body was too lost in ecstasy that it wouldn't allow her to gain control.

Angelus ignored her pleas to stop. He moved down to unzip her pants and smiled as she followed his lead. She groaned in pleasure is he thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his torso tightly and she arched her half naked back up to him.

Her slayer senses where screaming at her to stop once again but her body just wanted more. She laid there in pleasure on the carpet as she allowed Angelus to do what he wanted.

Angelus admired his seductive talents as he kept his connection with Buffy, moving around inside her whilst his lips pounded hers in a passionate kiss. He moved his kisses down to his mark on her neck before transforming his face. He moved out of her and gave her a moment of anticipation before thrusting into her hard and plunging his fangs into her neck.

Buffy screamed out in pleasure and pain as she tried hard not to pass out from the powerful sensation her body was having. "Oh god" she murmured barely audible as Angelus continued to stay inside of her and drink away at her neck.

Angelus felt her body weakening after taking nearly as much as Angel had taken that fateful night before graduation. He licked at the wound closing it before his face transformed back. He stayed inside of her finding his way back to her lips which barely responded to his touch. He looked at her face finding her eyes glazing over slightly. Her grip on him had weakened from the blood loss and he could tell she was only moments from blacking out. He thrust into her one more time causing her to jolt up slightly crying out in pleasure before watching as her head rolled to the side and her limbs dropped beside her. He moved out of her and began to gather his clothes pulling his pants up he looked down at her smirking.

"I probably enjoyed that a little too much" he said to himself smiling, he laughed "Nah"

He bent down picking up his leather duster before throwing it over her "Don't want you getting lemonier before my next visit" he checked her pulse before finally exiting the building leaving Buffy unconscious on the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Chapter 25**

Angelus was still smirking to himself as he exited the building he whistled to himself as he made his way along the grass.

"Not taking her with you?" a voice asked

Angelus turned toward the voice "And you would be?"

"I'm Eve"

"Ah yes Eve now I recognise you, sorry your just got a bit more make-up on then I'm used to" Angelus laughed

Eve scowled at him "You didn't answer my question"

"I'm well aware of that"

"After your little display in there I thought you'd at least take her home"

"Spying were we?"

"It's what I'm good at…"

"Yeah seems the only thing your good at. Now if you're done…"

"I'm not. Mr Hamilton would like to speak with you"

"Hamilton, never heard of him"

"Well he's the one that's going to hook you up with the power in this city and may I also add he's the one responsible for your change of tune"

Angelus laughed and began to walk away "Remind me to send him a fruit basket…"

"You don't know about the prophecy do you"

Angelus stopped and turned back to her "Prophecy?"

Eve smiled "You know the one were you kill your son to end the world"

Angelus smiled "Well I might take my trip down to the candy shop later. Where is this Hamilton guy?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

2 hours later

Buffy awoke slowly from her place on the floor. Putting her hand to her head and slowly sitting up she noticed she was only wearing her bra and Angel's jacket lying on top of her.

"Oh god" she whispered at the realisation of what had happened. She got up and gathered her clothes from the floor sliding them onto her sore body. Every muscle in her body was aching.

She grabbed her sword from the ground before rapping herself in Angel's jacket and exiting the building.

It was a long walk back to the Hyperion one she wasn't really feeling up to. Once she got back to the Hyperion she began to search the rooms for Connor.

"Connor?" she called over and over before finally pulling out her mobile to call him as she went to reach into her pocket she found something else in there.

The ball _'He never was that bright'_ she thought to herself. Placing the ball on her nightstand she found her mobile and dialled.

'_Hi you've called Connor, can't answer the phone so leave me a message'_

"Connor it's me, give me a call as soon as you get this and if you see your dad…run he's not himself, call me bye"

Buffy slammed the phone shut "Damn it" she said before dialling again.

'_Hello you've reached the office of Wesley Wyndim Price, if you would leave a message I shall get back to you as soon as possible'_

"Wesley you there? Pick up? Angelus is back I've got what changed him, we need to change him back, call me on my cell"

She took a breath before retrying again

'_Hi you've reached the office of Charles Gunn…'_

Buffy threw the phone into the wall luckily not damaging it too much. She crumbled to the ground and burst out in tears.

"God, Angel" she whispered as she laid on the ground and wept

0000000000000000000000000000

"Wesley, Wes wake up!" Gunn continued to nudge Wesley who lay on the floor beside him.

"Hmmm" Wesley began to stir "What….what happened?"

"We got snatched up from the office and taken here" Gunn replied

Wesley sat up holding his head "I take it they used force"

"Sure did"

"So who took us…?"

"Some guy named Hamilton took me" Connor said as he came into view from the corner

Wesley nodded "Was it just us he took?"

"Well seeing as Spike has left to Rome to visit Dawn he's out of danger but I did see Illyria in an enclosure when they were dragging me in"

"What about Buffy and Angel…"

"Well look at who we have here" Angelus said as he walked over to the enclosure they were in.

Connor quickly walked over "Dad, you found us"

Angelus smirked "Aha you've got to be missing to be found and you lot are right were your meant to be"

Connor shook his head "What…I don't understand"

"Angel what's the matter with you…" Wesley began

"Wrong guess there English, I'm not Angel"

"Angelus"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner"

"What do you want with us?" Gunn asked

Angelus smirked "With you and the good old watcher I don't want anything. I just don't need you helping out Buff…"

"What have you done to her?" Connor demanded banging his hand against the bars

Angel put his hands in the air and took a step back "Whoa there JR, I've done nothing your mum didn't ask for"

"I swear if you've hurt her…"

Angelus went up close to his face "You'll do what, it appears that you are the one in the cage" Angelus laughed while he exited the room.

"Well this is just swell" Gunn murmured

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**AUTHORS NOTE- Hi readers! Thankyou to those who reviewed, I would love a few more reviews, last 2 chapters only received 2 reviews from over 300 readers of the chapter. I update for reviewers if there aren't that many reviews I take that as people not reading and I won't update. If you would like the story to continue you need to review. It's up to the readers. Xx**

CHAPTER 26

Buffy was fuming when she entered Wolfram and Hart. No one was answering her calls and she couldn't get a hold of Connor. She walked up to Harmony's desk before slamming her fist onto the counter.

Harmony jumped "Oh Buffy, what…what are you doing here?"

"Where is everyone Harms?" Buffy ordered

"Everyone? Buffy I don't know…"

Buffy grabbed Harmony by her collar "You know what I'm talking about! Connor, Wesley, Gunn, Illyria…"

Harmony squealed "Ah Buffy this shirt cost…"

Buffy let go of the shirt flinging her back in the chair, Buffy pulled out a stake "Unless you want me to but this through your prada heart, I advise you to give me some answers"

People around the office were staring at the two squabbling women, none daring to restrain the raged slayer.

"Buffy I don't know anything I swear…"

"Nothing at all?"

"All I know is that Eve came down last night took Wesley and Gunn. Then Illyria was taken away by some of the guards"

"Oh and that's all you knew" Buffy said sarcastically "Where is Eve?"

"Can't say I've seen her"

Buffy through her stake inches from Harmony's head and into the wall behind her making Harmony shriek before beginning to retreat from the building.

"Hello Buffy" Hamilton said as he stood between her and the exit

"Hamilton. Can I come to believe that you are the one responsible for bringing forth Angelus and kidnapping my friends and son?"

Hamilton smirked "Indeed it was I"

"What do you want?" Buffy demanded

"There are many things I want Miss Summers. But for now I want The Iris"

"The Iris?"

"The ball you've been carrying around in your jacket pocket"

"Sorry it's not up for sale. Now tell me where my friends are!" Buffy through a punch at Hamilton's face, he barely moved

She noticed and moved to kick him in the ribs.

Hamilton grabbed her leg and twisted it, turning her back into his chest "My dear slayer, you don't actually think you can take me?"

Buffy cried out as he kept hold of her ankle and held her body tight to him "What are you?" she said through gritted teeth

"I? I can not be defeated"

"Nothings impossible" she murmured

Hamilton laughed "See this is why I don't want you dead, so full of optimism." He moved his lips to her ear "You need to walk away slayer. You play no part in this, and it is not your time to die"

Buffy struggled in his grip "Your stupid enough to believe that I would leave my son at the hands of Angelus?"

"I think the real question is if you have the ability to walk away"

"Ah let me think about that" Buffy moved her head back knocking Hamilton in the head causing him to loosen his grip and release Buffy. "You think I'm going to take orders from you?"

Hamilton wiped his lip "I was hoping you would, but it seems you're even more stubborn then I was told"

Buffy looked around the room and noticed the many armed men standing around her, finding it unfair that she wasn't. "What can I say, I like surprises, why shouldn't everyone else"

"Well that works out great then" suddenly a bolt of energy came out of no where and hit Buffy in the side causing her to fall to the ground. "Seeing as you like surprises" Hamilton nodded at a man holding a short black tube and another bolt was fired at her.

Buffy tried her best not to scream and groaned in pain. She tried to move but found her muscles were relaxing none obeying her orders to move.

Hamilton moved closer and looked down at her "Great contraption isn't it. Seeing as you're in no hurry to stand you must be feeling the effects" Hamilton reached into her jacket pocket and found the Iris, he handed it to assistant who scurried off with it. Buffy watched the man walk away with her ticket to get back Angel's soul and her eyes showed her disappointment.

"Let's go" Hamilton ordered "Henry" he pointed to one of the men who brought over many large silver shackles.

Henry and a few other men rolled Buffy onto her front and began to lock the shackles down her body. They looked like large clamps that started just below her shoulders and continued down to her ankles. They were then tightened to fit. Buffy looked as if she were in a spacey metal cocoon. Buffy gave out a few grunts as the think metal shackles dug into her skin.

"Boys" Hamilton signalled a few other men who came up and lifted Buffy from the ground her body sagging as she was thrown over their shoulders. "Thanks for the Iris Buffy" Hamilton called as they all exited the building the men holding Buffy in tow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hamilton arrived back in the large building at sundown. Angelus sat by a fireplace in a large chair and looked over to Hamilton.

"See you got the Iris then" Angelus called over to him with a smirk

"That's not all I got" Hamilton laughed and looked back to his group of men

Angelus smiled as he saw his slayer being carried into the room "Sure isn't"

"Take her to the dungeon" Hamilton ordered

"Whoa there cowboy, take her down there? So that her and her pals can think up some plan to get out of here" Angelus said

"Angelus, I'm from Wolfram and Hart, we can afford to have more than one dungeon"

Angelus smirked "Of course" disappointed that she wouldn't be getting put into his quarters.

The men holding Buffy carried her down a corridor and out of sight.

Angelus watched her go before turning back to Hamilton who had joined him next to the fireplace.

"The slayers out of the way, the Iris is in our hands. All that needs to be done is to wait for the full moon tomorrow night and thus comes the end of days"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review please

No Reviews No Update

It's your decision! xxx


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**CHAPTER 27**

"Connor man, your making me dizzy" Gunn whined from the corner of the cell

Connor halted his pacing "What? Dad is turned into some evil monster and working with some extremely powerful people, I don't know if mums alright and were sitting here trapped in a cell!" he through up his hands in anger "If you have a better way to get out of here, be my guest"

Wesley shook his head slowly "Connor it's not that we aren't concerned for Buffy and the rest of the world but…"

"We're not superheros! How can we take on Angelus and Wolfram and Hart?" Gunn pointed out.

"You too might not be, but I am" Connor then began to bang on the cell door

Gunn stood up "Don't you think they know that? They wouldn't just put us in a cell that we could get out of…."

The cell door smashed open, Connor turned around and smirked at the too "No getting out huh?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angelus had been waiting all night for Hamilton to retire to rest and when he finally did. Angelus took the opportunity to seek his lone lover out.

He began his search down on the lower floors with little success. On his way to check the next floor he caught onto her scent. Following the vanilla air he found a white room he recognised it as one of their laboratories.

"They consider this a dungeon?"

Angelus continued to search the connecting rooms when he heard voices from one nearby. As he slid the closed door open a little so that he could see inside, he found the owners of the voices. Two men in white lab coats where speaking in from what he gathered as medical terms. One of the men then picked up a long syringe and injected it into the figure lying on the trolley bed in front of them.

Angelus could recognise that figure anywhere. He smiled and walked into the room.

"Well Hamilton told me that they were taking her to a dungeon, and this is no dungeon"

"Who are you?" One of the men asked

Angelus ignored the man "More importantly, what are you doing?" he motioned to the bed

"That's none of your concern" The other man said

Angelus smiled "I think you'll find it is" Angelus lunged at the man and knocked him into the wall hearing the snap of his neck. He then moved to the other and caught him by the neck of his shirt. "Now talk" he demanded

"I…I can't tell you…"

"Unless you want me to snap your neck…."

"Ok, ok, ok. Hamilton he said to…"

"To what?" Angelus shook him

"To do some tests, see where the core of her power is"

"And that's all?"

The man nodded furiously "That's all I know. He..." he pointed to the man on the floor "was in charge"

Angelus growled before he snapped his neck and through him across the room. Angelus then made his way to the bed.

"Hello lover" Angelus said as he brushed the top Buffy's head. He noticed that she was awake but there was nothing binding her to the bed. She also wore nothing but a white band over her breasts and a pair of white bloomers "They obviously weren't expecting you to run"

Buffy looked confused at him "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming for an after hours visit" He ran his hand from the side of her face down under her chin bringing it to rest on her bare stomach. Noticing the various puncture wounds.

"Well you've visited, now leave"

A slight moment of smock shock came over his face "Leave? I'm hurt" he began to kiss her stomach various times "I'm your hero Buff, just saved you from the creepy scientists"

Buffy closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips on her body and breathed out "I'm forever in your dept, just go" she said sarcastically

Angelus noticed how her body didn't even flinch as he continued his caress on her body "Am I not turning you on lover?"

Buffy half laughed "No not at all. You don't have any effect on me"

Angelus laughed "Really" taking on the challenge he climbed on top of her straddling her hips "Remember what happened the last time we were in this position lover?"

"I try not to"

Angelus laughed and moved to kiss her upper chest and neck before stopping centre metres from her lips "Shall I continue?"

"No" Buffy pleaded softly

Angelus slammed his lips on hers. He continued until she returned his kiss. He gripped her arms he noticed again her lack of fight against him. There was no struggle there wasn't even a reaction to his touch from her body, she just lay there dormant. He lifted her upper body up to him raising her off the bed half a metre. He continued to kiss her furiously still gripping her upper body before thrusting her back onto the bed roughly.

"This is no fun. Why aren't you playing?" Angelus demanded as he climbed off the bed.

Buffy just lay there breathless

"No fight Buff, that isn't you. You do know that I will be killing your son in a matter of hours and you're not even trying to stop me!"

She didn't respond

"Come on, get up, kick my ass" Angelus tempted

"I can't!" Buffy yelled

Angelus smiled "Can't lover, because you don't want to…"

"Oh believe me I'd love to kick your ass from here to next year if I could stand up!"

Angelus looked dumbfounded

Buffy breathed out in frustration "They did something to me; I can't move a muscle from neck down. Arrr why am I even talking to you"

"Hmm can't move huh. Well that could work in my favour…"

"If you think that your getting what you got couple days ago, your wrong"

Angelus shook his head "Nah, can't do any of that until you can play along. I've got a much better game" he moved back over to the bed and lifted her over his shoulder. "You said you couldn't move, never said you were numb"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Want More?

You need to Review!

Xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**CHAPTER 28**

"So got any bright ideas on how to get out of here?" Gunn whispered as the three of them snuck through a few doorways.

"Just shut up and follow me" Connor hissed leading the group

"And if we do some how come to any guards, what do you suppose we do?" Wesley asked quietly whilst looking in both directions before crossing a hallway.

Connor reached into his pocket "I managed to swipe this a couple rooms back" Connor tossed the glowing ball to Wesley.

"Any idea what it is?" Gunn asked as he momentary halted his skulking

"Mustn't have been that important no one was guarding it"

Wesley nodded "Yes, or they didn't think any one would be able to get their hands on it"

Connor looked back at Wesley "You know what it is?"

Wesley nodded "Yes, it's an Iris. Very rare, it would be a good guess to say that this is what removed Angel's soul"

"Why do you say that?" Gunn asked

"When an Iris is dormant it's a shade of green" he looked down at the ball "This is glowing, it holds a soul…"

"And your guessing its Angel's" Gunn nodded

"Well one would presume…."

"How do we return it back to him?" Connor asked

Wesley tilted his head "Well from my research of it at the watchers council. All you need to do is smash it…"

"Well, well, well. Look who got out of their cages" Hamilton said as he cut them off at the corner of a walkway. "Connor I believe your needed upstairs" he nodded to a few guards behind him.

As they approached them Connor put up a fight but they simply hit him with taser gun. The same was done with Wesley and Gunn.

"Put the side kicks back in their cell, guarded. Chain the boy up upstairs, and could somebody please track down Angelus haven't caught sight of him since last night" Hamilton smiled "No doubt he's found his lady love"

000000000000000000000000000000

"It's wonderful isn't it?"

"What is" Buffy croaked as she hung their limp, her wrists chained to the wall.

"The pain" he picked up a small scalpel he had taken along with many other tools from the medical room. "I mean pain comes with the slayer gig, you must enjoy it"

"If I disagree?"

Angelus smiled as her and slowly pushed the scalpel into her bare leg.

Buffy groaned in pain. It had almost hit two hours of Angelus continuous torture and she was beginning to feel it. She had started to get some of her movement back but Angelus made sure that she wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon. He knew exactly what points of her body to cut, to bite to keep her immobile and weak.

Angelus hit bone from the scalpel and began to pull it out. "I always wondered why Angel never tried any of this. I mean the healing powers got to be an extra kick to doing it" he tilted his head at her "Though you're a bit off your game tonight" he shrugged before taking the scalpel again and slicing slowly from her shoulder and made his way down her arm deeply "Maybe it was the mad scientists" he finished at the top of her hand.

"If anyone's mad it's you" Buffy sneered

Angelus busted out in a loud laugh "That's what I love about you Buff, always the fire cracker" he looked down at his tray of utensils "Well I think we've used them all. Oh! All except this one" he picked up what looked like a sharp comb.

He stood back a looked her over "Now where are you not bleeding" he cackled "Ah! Perfect" he moved towards her and placed his hands on her waist.

Buffy let out a small gasp as he pulled at her roughly.

Angelus took the sharp metal comb and brought it around her back, the sharp edges pointing out from the wall. "You ready"

They kept their eyes on each other for a moment before Angelus began to push slowly into Buffy with his body forcing her back into the wall.

Angelus watched as Buffy's eyes watered as the comb began to dig into her back. He pushed harder on her forcing her to cry out in pain. He could feel her blood dripping onto his hands. He pushed even harder knowing that the full blades of the comb were inside of her. He watched as her head rolled back against the wall and tears fell down the side of her face.

They stayed in the same position for a good ten minutes before Angelus released her and stood back, leaving the comb in her back.

Buffy's whole body was slumped the only thing holding her up were the chains to her wrists. "Please take it out" she whimpered

Angelus smiled wickedly at her cowering figure "Would love to but look at the time Buff, I have an apocalypse to begin" Angelus laughed as he wiped his hands on a towel "Sorry your going to miss it, your not really dressed for a party" pointing to her drenched medical wear.

Angelus walked towards her and kissed her lips "This has been fun…"

"Please don't hurt Connor" she whispered into his ear

Angelus frowned and looked into her eyes "This isn't like you Buff, where's your spark gone"

"Your standing on it" she murmured

Angelus looked down in the pool of blood he stood in and smiled at her "There it is. Your pleading isn't going to save your son…"

"You can have me, if you promise not to harm Connor or my friends. You can have me"

Angelus breathed out "Destroy the world or have your own pet slayer. Well that's a tempting offer you've given me lover"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So do you want the final chapters?


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**CHAPTER 29**

"So glad that you could join us Angelus" Hamilton said with a smirk as Angelus entered the candle lit lounge.

"Oh that's no problem" Angelus looked around the room and saw Connor tied up nearby on the floor a large red circle drawn around him. He also noticed the lack of security in the room. He was only accompanied by Hamilton and two others. "So Ham how's this going to play out?"

Hamilton rolled his eyes "Well you would know if you had of been around the last 12 hours"

Angelus laughed "Ha sorry, had other plans" he smirked down at Connor, who gave him a deadly stare. "Just give me the short version"

Hamilton threw a knife to him which Angelus easily caught and handed him a slip of paper "At the stroke of midnight say these words and cut the boys neck within the circle. Is that easy enough for you"

Angelus growled slightly "I'd watch your mouth if I were you" he smirked "After all you need me to be able to end the world"

"Just get prepared it's 11.45pm you have 15 minutes"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Now what do you suppose we do?" Gunn asked soon after they were thrown back into their original cell

"We still need to track down Illyria" Wesley mumbled

"Good luck doing that from in here, what else you got"

Wesley smiled "Well I did manage to keep a hold of this" Wesley pulled out the Iris from his pocket

Gunn looked shocked for a moment "Well what are you waiting for, smash it!" he went to grab it

Wesley moved it out of his reach "If all things were that simple, we wouldn't have a game Charles"

Gunn looked confused

Wesley breathed out "In order for the soul to return to Angel, we must be within 10 metres of him"

"And if were not?"

"The soul will be lost or enter the closest soulless being"

Gunn looked around "My guess is there's a whole lot of soullessness just in this room"

Wesley nodded "Exactly. Not being super-heroes here we need some extra muscle to get us close enough to Angelus"

"Where the hell is Buffy, shouldn't she of saved the day already?"

"Hmm it is strange that she hasn't come, the fact that she hasn't, only makes it more likely that she's also in danger"

"Well we just need another type of super…."

Suddenly the door of the room burst opened and there was a lot of smoke seeping in

"What the hell…."

The guards were sprawled out on the floor and a figure walked through the door.

"Illyria"

Illyria walked over to the cell and ripped the door off its hinges.

"Girl is it good to see you" Gunn patted her on the back and they began to make their way to the door.

Gunn and Wesley both coughed as the smoke got thicker "What you do, start a fire" Gunn turned to Illyria.

"Yes, started not long ago"

"We have to get upstairs to Connor and Angelus"

Illyria nodded "Follow me"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let the clouds open up to me, open the earth, let the darkness fall and the fire burn…" Angelus spoke off from the paper he was given, he looked over to were Hamilton stood "Anyone else think this stuffs pretty corny"

"Just read it!" Hamilton roared

"Alright, ok" Angelus shook his head and looked again at the paper "I give you this offering in hopes that Hamilton will burn in hell!"

Hamilton growled in frustration "You're a fool Angelus"

Angelus quickly dropped the knife close to Connor's hands and defended a blow that came from Hamilton.

"I'm the fool? You're the one that can't even tell what's really going on here" Angelus cackled

Connor took advantage of the distraction and began to untie himself with the knife. He didn't know what Angelus was playing at, but right now he didn't care.

As soon as the ropes were loose he stood up and took on the 2 guards that charged at him.

Hamilton through Angelus to the ground "You can not defeat me"

"Want a bet"

"You will lose, your just lucky that this time you will die, not get sent to hell for a hundred years"

Angelus knocked him in the face "And what makes you so sure you can defeat me Ham"

"My power is more dominant it runs through my blood…"

Angelus grabbed him by the arms "Blood, perfect" Angelus vamped out and sunk his fangs into Hamilton's neck. Quickly drinking before pulling back and taking advantage of Hamilton's dazed state "Never mention blood around a vamp Ham. I know what your talking about though" Angelus stretched his arms out "I can just feel the power" he then began to pummel Hamilton.

Connor delivered the final blow to his opponent before turning around and watching Angelus kick Hamilton's ass. Connor also noticed the think smoke begin to enter the room.

000

"Hope we find them soon, this smokes killing my lungs" Gunn coughed

"Alright this is where they brought us in they might be in here" Wesley said as they all kicked down the door in front of them.

"Wesley" Connor called as he saw his friends enter the room

Wesley looked to see Angelus a mere metres in front of him "Here goes nothing" he mumbled before bringing out the Iris and smashing it on the ground.

Angelus finished off Hamilton just as he felt the pain surge through him "No, the slayer was mine, my Buf…" his eyes glowed over and he dropped to his knees.

Connor ran up behind him and placed an arm on his back "You ok dad?"

Angel panted "Yeah' he nodded "I'm fine. What happened?"

"You had no soul for a while, long story…"

"We've got to get out of here the buildings on fire" Wesley shouted to them over the smoke

"Buffy!" Angel stood up quickly "She's….downstairs" Angel made his way to the door

Connor walked up behind him "I'll come with you…"

Angel turned and stopped him "I don't need to breathe. You do. Lead them out son" he motioned to the others

Connor nodded slowly "Be careful" the others then began to exit

Angel hurried down the corridors, he knew exactly where she was, but it was a little difficult to see through the smoke.

When he finally came to the all too familiar room he smashed open door and ran over to his beloved.

"Buffy" he called to her softly rubbing her face

She moaned her eyes opening slightly "Did you hurt Connor?" she whispered

"Connor? No of course not" he began to bang on the shackles releasing her from them.

She slumped into his open embrace "Oh god Buffy, I'm so sorry" he whispered to her as he took in her damaged state "I've got to get you out of here"

He put his arms around her torso holding her to him and helping her walk along him "Angelus" she mumbled

Angel looked down at her "I'm not Angelus anymore, he's gone…"

She tried to look at him "Angel" she whispered

"Yes, Buffy, it's me" they got out of the room and Angel looked out the doorway seeing that the path that he came from was blocked by the fire. "We need another way out" he moved her along "Come on this way"

They continued down the hall. Buffy coughed she was barely conscious next to him "We need to move faster" he said quickly "Let me carry you"

He turned to her as she nodded slowly coughing at the same time. Angel slipped his arms around her and began to lift her into his arms wary of her injuries.

She yelled out as his hand touched her lower back

"Sorry…" Angel whispered as she settled in his arms, he covered her head into the side of his jacket to slow down the smoke intake. He then began to run. The fire seemed to be coming from all directions. There was only on exit, the window.

He grabbed onto Buffy tightly she was too far gone to care of the pressure he was putting on her body.

Angel knocked the window out before climbing up. Lucky they weren't up to high.

They jumped

They landed, Angel made sure he landed on his back trying not to cause Buffy more damage. He stood back up, checked Buffy who was still unconscious and made his way back to the Hyperion.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**CHAPTER 30**

Angel sat quietly in an arm chair next to Buffy and his bed. He and Connor had cleaned up her wounds an hour ago and she had fallen back asleep.

There was a quiet knock on the door "Angel" Wesley entered the room "How's she going?" he closed the door behind him and walked over to Angel.

Angel looked at him before turning his head to Buffy. They spoke in low voices "Her wounds are starting to heal. We haven't spoken…Connor gave her some pain killers…she'll be out for a few more hours"

Wesley nodded "She's going to be fine Angel…"

Angel sighed "I know…I just…I did this" he motioned to her

Wesley shook his head "No it wasn't, it was Angelus"

Angel put his head into his hands "Yeah…"

"You need to get some rest…I can watch over her for you"

"No…that's ok. I'd prefer to stay here"

Wesley nodded "Well if you need anything…" he made his way to the door

"She's pregnant" Angel said softly

Wesley turned quickly "Excuse me"

Angel breathed out and looked to Buffy "I haven't been around…these last couple of months…I didn't even realise…I don't even think she knows" Angel shook his head "Angelus even knew"

"Angelus…?"

"All of her injuries…he steered clear of her stomach…he knew"

Wesley rubbed his glasses in his hands "How can she be…I mean its impossible"

"I…I don't know. I can hear a heartbeat…I don't sense a demon…so I think we're in the clear there"

"Do you think Wolfram and Hart have anything to do with it?"

Angel shook his head "I don't know" he looked down "I hope not" he said quietly

Wesley nodded slowly "Wait for her to wake…talk to her Angel"

Angel nodded

"Don't beat yourself up over not knowing…"

Angel waited for Wesley to leave and close the door before looking back over to Buffy "I should have been here"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late afternoon when Buffy started to stir. She was woken by the sound of a cup falling on the floor along with a few quiet curses.

Buffy opened her eyes slowly seeing none other than Connor standing in the room began to clean up the mess.

"I always said you had butter fingers" Buffy said with a croaked voice

Connor quickly straightened up "Mum! Your awake…did I wake you"

Buffy smiled "Oh no, not at all" she said sarcastically

"Sorry" Connor smiled and walked over to her, helping her sit up in the bed "I was just bringing you up some refreshments…how you feeling?"

"I'm ok…a little sore"

Connor nodded "Well after that, even I slayer can feel under the weather"

Buffy laughed "You're right there…"

The door creaked open and Angel pocked his head in "Hey…"

Buffy smiled softly and Connor stood up from the bed "I'll go get you that drink"

Buffy nodded "Thanks"

Angel came and sat off the side of the bed and waited for the door to close before looking back to her "How you going?"

"I'm ok" Buffy looked at him reassuringly

He traced a hand down her face. Buffy flinched slightly "Sorry" he said quietly removing his hand to his lap.

"No, it's not you…I'm just jumpy"

"You have every right to hate me right now Buffy…"

"I don't hate you…I could never hate you, I…I just need a little time"

Angel nodded standing from the bed "I understand" he went to sit on the arm chair

"I'm sorry Angel" Buffy said quietly

Angel sat and put his hand up "Please don't apologise Buffy, you have nothing to apologise for. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. Sorry that I've been so caught up at work, not spending anytime with you, with Connor…Sorry that Angelus was loose that he took advantage of you...tortured you…and I'm sorry that I wasn't around for you to tell me something important"

Buffy titled her head "Important? There are always minor problems…I wouldn't say there was anything really important…"

"You don't know?" Angel said softly

Buffy arched her head "Don't know what?"

Angel walked over to her and held her hand. He waited for Buffy to wrap her fingers around his hand before he continued "Buffy…you're pregnant"

"Wh…what?...I can't be…that's impossible…you and me…we can't…you told me…what…that's…that's…."

Angel smiled at her babbling "Wonderful?"

Buffy breathed out and smiled at him and hugged him "It's fantastic" she whispered in his ear.

"Well you too certainly put a side your differences" Connor smirked from the doorway "What's with the super happy?"

Buffy and Angel both put their hands out to their son. Connor came over and took a hand each "What's going on?"

Buffy smiled "I'm pregnant"

Angel smiled "You're going to have a little brother or sister"

Connor smiled at his parents and hugged them both "That's great!" he pulled back from them "Wait, how did you know…?"

Buffy looked to Angel

"I heard the heartbeat"

"Maybe we should go get an ultra sound done, just to double check" Buffy suggested

Angel and Connor nodded "Yeah dad is getting old, you can't trust his hearing"

"Hey!" Angel nudged his son

Buffy sat back and watched her lover and her son wrestle together with a smile.

"I hope it's a girl"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it guys!

Thankyou to all my readers really appreciate all your reviews and support.

I've got an idea for a new story which will be up soon, same section and everything.

So hit that button and give me your thoughts on the ending.

Should there be a sequel?

Love you guys, thanks again!


End file.
